inazuma nikki eleven
by anothereleven345
Summary: 12 equipos conformados por diferentes chicos, solo 12 podrán pasar a la etapa final ¿Cuales serán los resultados de este juego de supervivencia?. Amor, miedo, algo de comedia y amistad. Cancelado, lo siento mucho en serio
1. Endo y Aki, los diarios del futuro

Inazuma nikki

Un chico llamado Endo Mamoru, quien tiene 14 años va a la secundaria Raimon, no posee muchas cualidades especiales como ser el más inteligente o el más guapo, pero si posee 2 cosas que más le gusta en el mundo: primero escribir en el diario de su abuelo al igual que leerlo y segundo, y por extraño que parezca: los juegos, sean infantiles o muy bruscos. pero el no tiene muchos amigos excepto a una persona: Aki Kino y un amigo de su infancia, quien era un hombre ya adulto: Hibiki

Luego de llegar del instituto Raimon, Endo se cubrió con sus sabanas, saco un cuaderno y escribió: Hibiki-san...  
Al segundo estaba el junto al hombre, en una habitacion sumamente amplia, desde las ventanas se lograba divisar un paisaje, el cual parecía sacado de una imagen

Hibiki: Ahh, hola Endo, espera un momento estoy arreglando estas armas.

Resulta que Hibiki es una persona sumamente "especial" y le gustan mucho las armas y todo lo relacionado a ellas, a lo cual Endo no le interesaba mucho pero ciertamente no le molestaba, en algunas ocasiones Hibiki le enseño un juego con pistolas de juguete cuando era niño.

Mientras tanto Endo empezó a escribir en el diario de su abuelo.  
De pronto aparecen Aki y Haruna-chibi, sirvienta de Hibiki.

Aki: ¡Endo!- Al escucharla la saludo. Al minuto recordó:

Endo: Es cierto ella también conoce a Hibiki-san desde que estábamos en primaria...  
De pronto Haruna le quita a Endou su diario  
Haruna: Esto es extraño ¿Por qué escribes en este cuaderno viejo y sucio? ¿Por qué mejor no juegas como todo chico normal?- dijo Haruna mientras Endo le quitaba su diario para después sacarle la lengua.  
Aki: ENDO! no seas irrespetuoso.  
Minutos después Endo y aquí estaban por irse cuando Hibiki los llamo

Hibiki: ESPEREN, les tengo un regalo-tomo el cuaderno de Endo y le pidió prestado el celular de Aki al minuto siguiente se los devolvió.

Hibiki: Ahora sabrán su futuro, pero será relacionado con sus acciones, ya pronto sabrán el por que hago esto. Al decir esto Endo y Aki se quedan sin palabras sabían que Hibiki no mentía.

Aki(sonriendo): Endo, mejor vamos a nuestras casas, recuerda mañana tenemos examen y me contaron que también llega un nuevo alumno y me dijeron que es muy bueno en fútbol...

Al día siguiente, Endo es despertado por la misma persona.

Madre de Endo: SATORUOOO! Levántate ahora o llegaras tarde.

Con esto Endo vio su libreta...

Endo: Como lo suponía

Al ver la libreta que tenía las siguientes anotaciones:  
7: 45; Me desperté. Mi madre me ha gritado como de costumbre

7:50; Salí de casa, Aki estaba en la entrada de mi casa esperándome.

8:00; Llegamos a la escuela a tiempo, nuestro tutor por suerte no llego antes que nosotros.

8:05 Presentan al nuevo alumno, este se llama Goen...

Madre de Endo: SATORUOOOO!

Endo se asustó, se coloca su ropa, bajo a desayunar y salió de su casa, claro, si antes despedirse de su madre. Aki estaba en la entrada esperándolo, pero.

Aki(sollozando): Endo Aquí dice que voy a morir Endo ... estoy... Asustada.  
Pero Endo la calmo, acariciando su cabeza.

Endo(sonriendo): no te preocupes estoy aquí y te ayudare.

Aki: gracias

Al llegar al instituto, a punto como dijo el diario, el Sensei llego.

Sensei: Bien, ahora les presento a un nuevo estudiante por favor pasa.  
El chico era alto y guapo por lo cual muchos chicos se sintieron celosos, pero a Aki no le intereso, pero Endo recordó su diario... Su nombre es,...

P.1: Me llamo Shuuya Goenji, gusto en conocerlos.

Acto seguido le guiño un ojo Aki y ella solo le miro con cara de asombro...

...

_En un lugar en el bosque,_ en una cabaña 4 chicos estaban hablando, formando un plan que probablemente no sería de buen agrado para Endo y Aki.

P.1 (se peinaba): Creo que no hay que hacerlos esperar más

P.2: Ya lo sé, ¿dónde está el Tsunami?  
Tsunami (mirando al techo): En la secundaria Raimon, se los he dicho.

P.3: Buscas pelea, eh?

P.4: Mph... Siempre es igual.  
P.2: Es cierto..., vamos no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Continuara


	2. un ataque en la secundaria

En la secundaria Raimon, Endo reía malévolo en su interior mientras hacia el examen.

Endo (pensamiento): Jijiji...esto no es nada, con el diario de mi abuelo puedo pasar y además puede decir lo que quiera sin que nadie me lea la mente.  
De pronto Goenji volteó y le sonrió a Endo, el cual se sorprendió.

Endo (pensando): ¿Será posible que él también tenga...?

Luego del receso Endo se acercó a Aki.

Endo: Aki creo que Goenji-san también tiene un diario...  
Aki se quedó perpleja, pero lo pensó un momento.

Aki: Puede ser posible por que...

FLASHBACK:  
Aki estaba hablando con unas amigas y le contó un secreto, en ese momento pasaba Goenji.

Goenji: Endo te quiere pero no como novia..., en cambio yo quisiera ser algo más. (Le guiña un ojo).

Después de eso se alejó y Aki se quedó paralizada  
Aki (pensando): No puede ser...

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Aki (tomando una bolsa): Endo, luego hablamos, ahora debo irme tenemos Educación física.

Endo quedo solo...  
De pronto alguien toco la entrada al salón, era una chica de pelo largo color negro, vestida con una polera color negra sin mangas, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y unas botas color negras, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un mechón de pelo, pero el izquierdo estaba descubierto, el cual era color morado.

P.1: Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde podría estar una chica llamada Aki Kino?

Al segundo siguiente Endo se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba acompañada de un chico de pelo morado, el cual vestía de unos pantalones negros, al igual que su chaqueta y polera roja.

Endou (pensando): ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? Ni que esto fuera un reformatorio o una calle cualquiera... si es mí...

P.2: Oye, ¿tú eres Endou Mamoru, nieto de Satorou Endou, no?

Endou quedo sorprendido, sin responder nada

P.3: EHH! MIKURY, TOBITAKA! Dónde están.

Por la puerta apareció un chico de ojos jade, su cabello era semi-rapado, tenía una polera negra, shorts color verde y unas zapatillas.  
P.3: Ohh! ¿Tú eres endo mamoru, cierto? Mikury me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
Tobitaka (señalando el diario de Endou): Fuduo, mira  
Endo tenía entre sus brazos su diario  
Mikury (acercándose a Endo y tocando su diario): Lindo cuaderno, pero esta algo desgastado.

Endou se alejó, pero su salida fue bloqueada por Fuduo y Tobitaka.  
Mikury (sacando una navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo de su jean): Mira danos el diario y no pasara nada

Goenji (gritando): ENDO!

Goenji estaba a punto de golpear a Tobitaka y Fuduo con un extintor, pero estos se alejaron hacia la ventana junto a Mikury.

Fudou (riendo de una forma siniestra): Apareciste Shuuya-kun, bien ahora que estamos aquí, déjenme que los presente.  
Ella es Mikury Fuchika, Tobitaka Seiya y yo Fuduo Akio. Somos los novenos. Vaya que hacen un lindo equipo, que pena que no saldrán de aquí con vida. !Mueran primeros¡

Acto seguido los tres saltaron y se escuchó una gran explosión.

Continuara


	3. nuevos amigos

Las explosione hicieron que todos los salones explotaran, causando la muerte de muchos alumnos, pero Endo y Goenji sobrevivieron ya que Goenji lo saco del salón y fueron salvados de morir. Endou se quedó hay llorando.  
Endou: Aki tenía razón vamos a morir.  
Goenji (tomado a Endo por los hombros): Endo vamos no puedes rendirte piensa en Aki, si no la encontramos ellos pueden...

Endo recordó en ese momento la tristeza de Aki en su rostro al saber que podía morir.

Endo (con una sonrisa): Gracias, ahora vamos por aquí.

Goenji quedo sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisa

Goenji (corriendo tras Endo): Vamos, hay que ir a ayudar a Aki.

Se escuchó un grito...

Endo (pensando): Aki

Y corrió con Goenji pero al bajar las escaleras hubo una explosión y Goenji ayudo a Endou para salir de los escombros.

Goenji (apoyándose en la pared): Endo, debes revisar tu diario.  
Endo:¿Mi diario? - al verlo leyó que estaba escrito en rojo:

DEAD END.

Y también leyó.

13:45 Aki muere en una explosión causada por los novenos

Endo se asustó pero se dio cuenta de que había algo que no concordaba.

Endo: ¿Porque no dice nada de mí en el diario de mi abuelo?

Goenji se acercó a Endo y le dijo que ya que el eras un "espectador" de varios eventos solamente aparecían los eventos a su alrededor pero en las acciones basadas en juegos, como por ejemplos movidas o estrategias realizadas por Endo no sucedía lo mismo

Goenji (cambiando las páginas del diario de Endo): Mira.

Le mostró el final de una de las primeras páginas decía:  
14:00 utilizó la mano demoníaca contra uno de los novenos.

Mientras tanto en el patio...

Tsunami: ¡Ey! Mikury ¿cuál es Aki Kino?

Mikury empezó a mirar alrededor y señalo a una chica de cabello color verde oscuro, con cara muy asustada

P.1: Escúchenme, si no dejan a Aki Kino, usaremos la fuerza  
Compañera de Aki: No permitiremos que la toquen  
Fudou: Bien, entonces.

Tobitaka (levantando su pierna): HOLLOW DEMON SHINKUUMA!

Tobitaka lanza una patada y hecho a volar a todas las chicas menos a Aki, de pronto Aki se asusta al ver a sus amigas en el suelo

Aki (pensando): Y todo con una sola patada

De pronto un chico le pone una pistola en la espalda

P.1:Mira solo dame tu teléfono y...- de pronto siente que le golpean por detrás con un extintor y cae al suelo con un rastro de sangre en su frente.

Mikury se queda unos segundos sin decir nada, pero al voltear divisa a la persona que golpeo a su compañero desde el otro lado del patio.

Mikury:¡Gooeennnjjii! MALDITO lo haz asesinado...

Mikury estaba a punto de ir tras el pero Tsunami le detiene y niega con la cabeza, Fuduo de pronto sonríe

Fuduo (con sarcasmo): Pobre Someoka... bien no se puede hacer nada... Tobitaka ahora

De pronto se escucha una explosión y gritos y el sonido de un megáfono...  
¡ESCUCHEN ESTUDIANTES DE RAIMONN. ESTÁN SIENDO SECUESTRADOS POR LOS CHICOS DEL REFORMATORIO INAZUMA EN SIRIA! ... Bien ahora escuchen vamos a jugar un juego... QUIEN ENCUENTRE A ENDO MAMORUO Y AKI KINO Y LOS TRAIGAN CON TODAS SUS COSAS SIN EXCEPCIONES GANÁN EL DERECHO DE IRSE A SUS CASAS Y NOSOTROS NOS IREMOS.  
De pronto Goenji toma a Aki y a Endou y los lleva a la parte trasera de la escuela y

Goenji (con voz triste): Escuchen les explicaré todo pero...

Endo lo interrumpe

Endo (tocando su hombro): Goenji, yo creo en mis amigos incluyéndote.

Aki lo mira con una sonrisa a Endo y Goenji se la devuelve, pero mira a Aki y también le sonríe provocando un sonrojo en ella.  
Los chicos se dirigen hacia sus salones para recoger sus cosas, pero de pronto toman a Aki por los brazos al igual que a Endo y unos chicos, algo mayores que Goenji se lo llevan a la sala de profesores junto con otros alumnos.

Después de un tiempo Aki y Endo estaban frente a los novenos, quienes tenían bombas colocadas en todo el campo de futbol donde se encontraban.  
Tsunami: Vaya, vaya, los pobres no van a sobrevivir. Nosotros seremos quienes ...

Pero es golpeado por Mikury con su pierna.  
Tsunami (con un chichón en la cabeza): AYYYYY ¿por qué Mikury?- con un chichón en la cabeza  
Mikury: Por hablar de más- después le saco la lengua

Mientras en la sala de profesores...

Goenji (con lágrimas en sus ojos): No eran sus amigos y compañeros... ¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ!  
Mientras pensaba en lo Endo le dijo...

Goenji (apretando los puños): Endo...Aki...

Y dicho esto salió corriendo de la sala de profesores y se dirigió al patio.

Goenji (gritando): ENDO, AKKIIIIIII!

Salió hacia donde estaba Mikury y alzo su pierna de la cual empezaron a salir llamas.

Goenji: TORNADO DE FUEGOOOO!

Pero al percatarse Tsunami lanzo una patada, la cual a diferencia de la de Goenji salía agua de mar.

Tsunami (bloqueando la patada de Goenji): !Gran tsunami¡ Finalmente Tsunami bloqueó la patada de Goenji.


	4. Mi super técnica

Mikury quedo petrificada al ver esa patada.

Fudou (tomando a Mikury por los hombros): Mikury, vamos maldita...

En ese instante Fudou la golpeo con una bofetada.

Mikury: Tch... Otra vez...- siente una mano acariciándole la cabeza.

Tobitaka: No te preocupes, estamos aún contigo.

Mikury solo le dio una sonrisa

Luego Endou reacciona y toma a Aki de la mano y corre lo más rápido posible, pero Fudou se percató y giro hacia Mikury.

Fudou (gritando): Mikury, aho—

Fuduo no pudo terminar la frase ya que casi le dispararon en su cabeza, por suerte solamente le rozo y miro con ira hacia donde vino ese disparo.

Fudou (con una sonrisa): Finalmente apareces... Yuuto Kidou, o más bien, cuarto.

Tobitaka sacó una navaja, pero Mikury le detuvo con un movimiento de cabeza y guardo la navaja.

P.1: Ya no tienen escape.

Un chico de cabello largo color plata, con un parche en el ojo derecho y a su lado estaba un chico de pelo marrón y el uniforme de otra escuela al igual que Kidou y su amigo, con un arma en la mano.

Nota: en algunas ocasiones explicare el pasado de algunos personajes.

PASADO DE LOS PORTADORES:

Una pequeña iba de las manos con sus padres uno a cada lado la pequeña sonreía... Una explosión cerca de donde caminaban lo cambia todo...

P.1: ¡BUAHHHHHHH! Mamá... Papá... Snif

La pequeña empezó a caminar, nunca supo el por qué, pero vio a un chico peli-rosado llorando.

P.2: ¿Dónde están?... onni-chan, tengo miedo (sollozo).

La pequeña se acercó al pequeño.

P.1: ¿Tú también?- el pequeño se asustó y retrocedió.

P.1: No tengas miedo- dijo la pequeña y acaricio su cabeza.

P.2: Un gusto, soy Tsunami Jousuke.

Luego de presentarse le da una sonrisa cálida.

P.1: Soy Mikury Fuchika.

Le da un abrazo, Tsunami quedo en shock y comenzó a llorar al igual que Mikury.

Ambos: Gracias...

Continuara...

Lo dejo en suspenso por ahora XD, para seguir con la historia.

Kidou (acercándose): Se acabó el juego.

Los chicos tenían miradas de odio en sus caras

Kidou al ver a Endo y Aki en el lado opuesto, fue con ellos, Aki lloraba y Endou trataba de consolarla, mientras que Goenji y Tsunami peleaban.

Kidou: Chicos están bien.

Kidou se acercó a Endou y Aki.

Endo (recuperándose): Si estamos bien.

Kidou le susurro al oído un plan para vencer a los novenos. Endou solo asintió al igual que Aki mientras que Goenji se distrajo al ver a Endo y a Kidou hablando, lo cual le produjo que Tsunami se aprovechara y le aplicara una llave alrededor de su cuello.

Tsunami: Pobre... no podrás ir con tus amigos.

Tsunami puso toda su fuerza en el cuello de Goenji para dejarlo sin aire, pero no se percató de que alguien estaba yendo hacia él.

Mikury: ¡Tsunami!

Era Endo quien corría hacia donde estaba Goenji, Tsunami lo soltó y corrió hacia donde estaban los demás. Pero se escuchó un disparo que casi le dio en el pie. Tsunami voltea con odio en sus ojos al lugar de donde provino el disparo.

Tsunami: ¡Sakuma, maldito!

Aki aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo un trozo de vidrio, tomo valor y lo lanzo hacia Mikury, Mikury no alcanzo a reaccionar y el vidrio golpeó el ojo derecho de Mikury el cual cubría con un mechón de su pelo.

Mikury (cubriendo su ojo): ¡AHHHHH, MI OJOOO!

Justo en ese momento Endou llego hacia Tsunami, quien no pudo llegar junto con sus amigos. Endo puso su mano derecha en su pecho y recordó algo que leyó en la libreta de su abuelo, en donde se leían la súper técnicas que este había inventado.

Endo (expulsando su mano hacia Tsunami): Esto es por Goenji. MANO DEMONIIIACCAA!

De pronto salió una mano gigante la cual empujo lejos a Tsunami, la mano era de color anaranjado y amarillo, parecía un fantasma y además expedía luz.


	5. La explicacion de todo (parte1 )

Tsunami cayó al piso con el cuerpo adolorido, sin posibilidad de moverse Fudou llego hacia donde estaba, mientras Tobitaka llego hacia donde estaba Mikury, quien se cubría su ojo, del cual salía sangre, debido a que se sacó el pedazo de vidrio que Aki le lanzo.

Kidou: Esto termino novenos no podrán irse con dos de sus amigos en estas condiciones.

Kidou se acercaba hacia donde estaban Fuduo y Tsunami

Tobitaka (sacando algo de su bolsillo): Tsk... no nos subestimes Resulto que era un explosivo y lo lanzo contra el piso. Endo y Aki solamente se quedaron viendo estupefactos. La bomba resulto ser solamente de humo, la cual cubrió casi todo el patio donde se encontraban

P.1: ¿¡Una bomba de humo!?

De pronto salieron dos motos, una donde iban Mikury y Tobitaka y en la segunda donde estaban Fudou y Tsunami.

Fudou: ¡NUESTROS DIARIOS DEL FUTURO SON, LOS DIARIOS DEL ESCAPE!

Fudou maniobraba entre el patio mientras Tsunami estaba recostado en su espalda inconsciente, Tobitaka y Mikury se fueron antes que ellos sin darle oportunidad a los amigos de Kidou para que los atraparan.

P.2: Demonios se escaparon.

P.1: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

P.2: Si... Gracias. Bien hay que presentarnos.

Mientras en el patio de la escuela Raimon:

Kidou: Qué bueno que están bien, soy Kidou Yuuto (voltea al lado donde venían sus amigos) y mis amigos son Genda Kougirou Y Sakuma Jiro, somos los cuartos.

Endo: Un gusto Kidou, Soy...

Aki:¡Endo! Goenji está...

Endou fue hacia donde estaba su amigo, estaba inconsciente, debido a la llave que le aplico Tsunami. Endo se puso de rodillas; Aki, sin poder evitarlo, dejo caer unas lágrimas.

Goenji (abriendo los ojos): Aki...Endo... ¿Estás bien?

Aki y Endou se pusieron contentos, Aki estaba algo ruborizada por la pregunta de Goenji.

Genda: Qué bueno que estas bien... Necesitan algo de ayuda, supongo. Hola, soy Genda y él es mi amigo Sakuma (señala al chico peli plata).

Kidou: Bien, chicos mejor nos acompañan, dudo que puedan volver a clases con su instituto destruido.

Llegaron a un instituto el cual Aki reconoció de inmediato

Aki (con estrellas en sus ojos): No puede ser este es... ¡EL INSTITUTO IMPERIAL!

Kidou (con una gotita): Amm... Aki, quieres pasar

Aki (ruborizada): Si si... Lo siento.

Endou y Goenji: JAJAJJAJA

Aki (molesta): No se rían-dijo Aki molesta.

Sakuma: Bien, pasen

Pasado de los 9: (parte 2)

Un hombre corría detrás de 2 niños, uno de 9 años, llamado Tsunami Jousuke y una pequeña de 8 años, Mikury Fuchika.

Hombre: ¡Esperen he dicho!

Con un bastón en su mano. Los chicos llevaban entre sus manos unas manzanas.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas, había cuerpos sin vida entre los escombros, aun se escuchaban explosiones en los alrededores, de pronto, Mikury cayó al piso dejando caer las manzanas, pero Tsunami se dio cuenta y volteo para ayudarla.

Tsunami: ¡MIKURYY!

Mikury (levantándose):¡Corre, Tsunami!

Mientras el hombre levantaba el palo para golpearla, Mikury cerró los ojos

Hombre:¡Ahgg!

El hombre fue golpeado por un balón de futbol y cayó al piso.

P.1:¡Vamos o quieren que les golpeé!

Quien golpeo al hombre con un balón fue un chico de ojos jade y cabeza semi-rapada y a su lado un chico de pelo color morado, de extraña forma.

Mikury y Tsunami no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron tras ellos hasta llegar hacia una casa pequeña, sin techo y semi-destruida.

Mikury: Gracias

P.2: No lo menciones, los huérfanos debemos ayudarnos-dijo el chico de pelo morado.

Tsunami (sorprendido): ¿Ustedes también?

Tsunami quedo cabizbajo y con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Tsunami (llorando): Onni-chan.

P.1: Si, nuestros padres también murieron.

El chico de ojos jade solo miro hacia un lado con enojo y tristeza.

Mikury: Ya Tsunami, todo estará bien, ok?

P.1: ¿Te llamas Tsunami?

Tsunami: Si

P.1: Mucho gusto soy Fudou Akio y este chico raro a mi lado es...-

No pudo terminar ya que el chico le golpeó su cabeza con su puño.

Fudou (tocando su cabeza):¡Auhh! ¿Por qué? Eso dolió, Tobitaka tonto.

Fudou le devolvió el golpe y así empezó una pelea entre los dos.

Tsunami y Mikury miraron la escena con una gotita en sus cabezas, pero después empezaron a tomarlo por una escena muy chistosa.

Mikury y Tsunami: Jajajajjaj

Fudou y Tobitaka: ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

Tsunami: Lo sentimos... espera, ¿dijiste Tobitaka, no?

Tobitaka (dejando a Fudou): Sí, me llamo Tobitaka Seiya, un gusto.

Mikury: Hola Tobi-san.

Mikury le dio una sonrisa tierna y dulce, lo que provoco un sonrojo del chico.

Tobitaka (sonrojado): Um...si- correspondido la sonrisa.

EN LA NOCHE:

Los chicos estaban alrededor de una fogata que hicieron

Tsunami: Oigan, suena infantil pero... Y ¿si nos ponemos un nombre?

Todos: SIIIIII

Tobitaka: Ok, pero ¿cuál?

Mikury: Mmmmm... Y si mejor somos como hermanos

Fudou: Si, adema sería divertido.

Tsunami: A mí me gusta, Mikury-chan

Tobitaka: A mí también- dijo Tobitaka

Fudou: Ok..., ¿todos de acuerdo?-dijo Fudou.

Todos asintieron y al minuto siguiente se durmieron.


	6. La explicacion de todo (parte2)

Aki, Endo y Goenji fueron llevados a un salón vacío, el cual era muy espacioso y tenía una gran mesa redonda y una pantalla enorme.  
Kidou: Pasen.

Después de eso Genda encendió la pantalla, mientras que los demás se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.  
Genda (mirando a los chicos): Les diremos algo sobre los chicos a quienes conocieron hoy, o más bien los novenos.

Sakuma: Como ellos dijeron vienen desde Siria, resulta que ellos son huérfanos debido a una disputa entre partidos políticos lo cual provoco una guerra civil y la muerte de mucha gente, entre ellos sus padres, pero no nos explicamos cómo empezaron a atacar todo lo relacionado con los dioses.  
Aki: Que triste.

De pronto Goenji se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia Aki, le toma su muñeca y la levanta de su asiento.

Goenji: Vamos Aki, no te preocupes, ven.

Endo se sorprendió por la actitud de Goenji, pero solamente le dio una sonrisa a Aki, quien se la devolvió. Al minuto siguiente Aki y Goenji estaban fuera del salón. Solamente quedaron Endo, Sakuma, Genda y Kidou.  
Sakuma (levantándose de su asiento): Bien, ahora te hablaremos sobre otros dueños... Los terceros.

Sakuma encendió la pantalla, en la cual aparecieron las noticias de ayer, Endo se sorprendió.  
Endo: No me digas que los terceros son esos asesinos que no los han podido atrapar durante los últimos días.

En las noticias decía haber encontrado un cadáver sin vida en un callejón a las 12 am., del día anterior.  
Genda: Por desgracia si, por suerte pude acabar con uno dándole con un dardo a su diario en la azotea de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad.  
Endo (pensando): A qué quieres llegar con esto Hibiki-san  
Kidou: Es que así son las reglas del juego.

Endo se paró en seco, había que eliminar a los demás dueños.

Endo: ¿¡Hay que asesinar a los demás dueños!?  
Hubo un silencio por unos minutos, pero Genda lo corto.  
Genda: No...La verdad es que solo hay que destruir sus diarios, pero si son peligrosos... si.

Endo quiso reflexionar un poco pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Genda le dijo, pero se olvidó al recordar la tristeza en los ojos de Aki, extrañamente cada reacción negativa de Aki en su rostro lo hacía reaccionar y sentir un sentimiento de protección y fuerza en su interior, claro que no era el único.

Endo: Bien, no sirve de nada desanimarse ahora, si por algo Hibiki ha hecho esto, es por el futbol y nada más.

Termino con una gran sonrisa.

Sakuma: Pero, si Hibiki explico las reglas del juego en una reunión la semana pasada, estuvieron todos los dueños de los diarios... Pero no se pudieron ver sus rostros, para que no supiéramos quien es quien.  
Endo: A mí no me llamo  
Endo saco su cuaderno y vio un mensaje que fue enviado ayer que decía lo siguiente:

Mensaje de Hibiki:  
Todos los dueños de los diarios deben presentarse en la sala, para explicar las reglas del juego, Haruna los guiara hasta la sala.  
Atte. Hibiki

Endo se quedó mirando su diario al igual que los tres chicos lo miraban a él.

Endo: Esto... creo que debemos revisar más seguido mi cuaderno  
Los otros tres chicos solo se le quedaron mirando con una gota en la cabeza.  
Kidou: Bueno, eso no importa lo importante ahora es unir fuerzas, podemos ayudarlos y ustedes a nosotros, ¿qué dicen? Luego el extendió la mano hacia Endo, con una sonrisa que le inspiro mucha confianza.  
Endo: Si, muchas gracias a los tres por salvarnos, sería buena idea ser amigos.

Endo le devolvió la sonrisa.

MIENTRAS EN UNA CABAÑA FUERA DE LA CIUDAD:  
Una chica estaba quejándose de su dolor en su ojo, estaba recostada en un sofá, tres chicos estaban con ella, uno estaba en una silla, a su lado mientras que los otros dos estaban en el marco de la puerta que daba al exterior.

Mikury (cubriéndose un ojo): Aghh... Duele mucho... Aghh Mikury no podía dejar de gemir por el dolor en su ojo.  
Tsunami: Podríamos llevarte donde el doctor Kudou, tu sabes que él siempre nos ayuda cuando enfermamos.

Fuduo: Estas tonto? ahora esos malditos deben tener gente buscando, ya sabes cuánto poder tiene ese tal Yuuto Kidou, puede tener unos miles de sus "amigos" en la ciudad, para que nos encuentre, ese maldito.

Mikury en ese instante se sentó a pesar de que Tobitaka le dijera que se quedara recostada.  
Mikury: No se preocupen por mí, puedo ir perfectamente sola hacia su consultorio y volver aquí, sin necesidad de que ustedes vengan. Además, también le informo a esa chica la perdida de uno de sus amigos.  
Tobitaka: Estas loca, tú no puedes ir sola que crees que pase cuando te atrapen o peor te desmayes en medio de la calle donde toda la gente te reconocerá  
Un silencio se produjo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Mikury empezó a sentirse mareada y se recostó en el sofá de nuevo. Por desgracia había empezado a tener fiebre, por lo cual los chicos decidieron ir a la ciudad y volver con el doctor.

_EN UN CALLEJON:_  
P.1: Vaya, vaya, así que esos chicos han empezado a moverse, jejeje.

Un chico de cabellos rojos, de ojos de un color llamativo mientras limpiaba un cuchillo el cual estaba manchado de sangre.  
P.2: Espero que esto se ponga interesante.

Una persona de fuertes brazos y de su pelo salía una mecha color amarillo y ojos negros, quien buscaba en el bolso de la víctima algo de gran valor.

P.2: Que pena, esta persona acaba de tener un bebe, bueno nada es bueno en esta vida.

Fue lo que dijo antes de que se escucharan unas sirenas, las cuales venían en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban, pero desaparecieron ágilmente subiendo por unas escaleras de los edificios que se encontraban instalados allí, con su botín en las manos de cada uno.

…

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que los chicos tuvieran el incidente en la escuela, Endo se despertó con un gran bostezo, pero volteó a ver la foto que tenia de su abuelo  
Endo: Abuelo... Espero poder jugar al igual que tu... además creo que me g-

Endo no pudo terminar, ya que su madre le llamo, lo cual lo saco de su trance. Endo bajo para saber que quería su madre  
Madre de Endo: Hijo, voy con tu padre a un viaje por su trabajo, volveremos en unos meses, ¿estaras bien tu solo?  
Endo: Si mamá, no soy un niño pequeño, además Aki me ayudara con lo que no pueda hacer, al igual que Goenji.  
Madre de Endo: Me gustaría conocer a ese Goenji y hijo... no le causes muchos problemas ni a Aquí ni a los vecinos. Bien adios cariño, cuídate.

Su madre se despidió de el con un beso y salió de la puerta y encendía el auto.  
Endo veía como su madre salía, sonó su celular y vio que el futuro cambiaba.  
Endo: ¿Que pasara hoy?

Se sorprendió al ver el mensaje, el cual decía:

5:29 Muero apuñalado por uno de los terceros, en un edificio del centro de la ciudad. DEAD END

No puede... ser Endo quien al minuto siguiente, recibio un mensaje de Goenji que decia lo siguiente.

Descuida, Endo yo te ayudare a proteger a Aki puedo saber lo que hace con mi diario, además también puedo saber si algo le sucederá a ti también, pero no te preocupes no le pasara nada y no te preocupes por ti, espérame en el parque de atracciones a las 3:00, también le dije a Aki. Adios

Endo: Cierto... Goenji también tiene un diario del futuro. Enseguida recordó que debía alistarse  
_MIENTRAS EN LA CIUDAD:_  
En un edificio sombrío, estaba el consultorio del doctor Kudou, era sumamente deteriorado, pero poseía todo para curar a sus pacientes, este hablaba con los novenos para que fuera a la cabaña, para ayudar Mikury.  
Dr. Kudou: Chicos, puedo ayudar a Mikury, pero no podemos salir de aquí, hace poco me descubrieron y me dijeron que si me encontraban curando a otro criminal más o me involucraba con alguno, me llevarían a prisión.  
Tsunami: Demonios... Mikury no podrá resistir mucho, ayer tuvo demasiada fiebre.

De pronto a Tsunami se le ocurrió una idea.  
…

Al minuto siguiente el doctor Kudou, junto con Tsunami, Tobitaka y Fudou, subían a la azotea del edificio. Al llegar a la azotea fueron al extremo derecho, el cual conectaba con una caída hacia un callejón, pero al otro lado había un edificio, el cual también poseía una azotea idéntica a la de donde se encontraban los chicos, la cual no poseía rejas  
Tobitaka: Y... Cuál es tu plan Tsuna- .

Tobitaka no pudo terminar ya que Tsunami había saltado hacia el otro edificio con tan solo brincar. Tsunami llego al otro lado sin ninguna herida o lesión.  
Tsunami (agitando sus brazos): Vamos chicos su turno.  
Fuduo y Tobitaka: Tonto y el doctor Kud-.

Fudou y Tobitaka se sorprendieron al ver como el doctor saltaba con facilidad hacia donde estaba Tsunami, y al igual que este sin ninguna lesión o herida alguna.  
Dr. Kudou: Ok siguen ustedes.

Tobitaka y Fudou miraron perplejos y con una gotita.  
Después de saltar todos hacia el otro edificio y seguir así por otros 3 más, bajaron por la azotea del último, el cual por suerte estaba abandonado, bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, el plan de Tsunami estaba funcionando, de pronto Fudou le pregunto al doctor.  
Fudou: Doctor, ¿cómo es que pudo saltar los edificios?  
Dr. Kudou: Bueno, verán...es que yo ayudaba en muchas misiones en países donde transcurrían guerras y ayudaba a gente, la cual comúnmente se encontraba en situaciones críticas y como tuve que llegar a ellas por pasar muchos peligros entre todos saltar de edificios, pues mis piernas se pusieron más fuertes.

Kudou estaba un tanto incomodo, al saber que los chicos no toleraban muchas cosas relacionadas con las guerras, hubo un silencio incomodo, Fudou estaba a punto de decir algo pero...

Tsunami: No se preocupe doctor, a usted le causamos muchas molestias desde que llegamos a esta ciudad, así que le debemos mucho, nunca le haríamos daño.  
Tobitaka y Fudou se miraron perplejos y luego asintieron.  
Luego de llegar hasta la entrada del edificio, Fudou quedo sorprendido.  
Fudou (acariciando la cabeza de Tsunami): No puedo ver a ninguno de los amigos de Kidou, bien hecho Tsunami, además estamos muy cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Tsunami.  
Tsunami: Oye Fudou! Deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño.

Tsunami no toleraba cuando los chicos lo trataban como si fuera un menor. Tobitaka miraba la escena sonriendo.

Luego de pasar por lo que quedaba de la ciudad y llegar a la cabaña, se sorprendieron al ver a Mikury con una fiebre de 41 grados. El doctor empezó desinfectar el ojo.  
Dr. Kudou: Tendré que quitarle el ojo, primero le inyectare la anestesia- dijo Kudou.  
Luego de inyectársela, empezó a quitarle el ojo, luego le pidió a Tobitaka que le pasara de su bolso alcohol. Finalmente luego de su desinfección, Mikury se quedó dormida, con su fiebre ya cesando.  
Dr. Kudou: Adios chicos.

El doctor salía de la cabaña. Los chicos se despidieron con las manos.  
Fudou: Bien tenemos que planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.  
Tobitaka y Tsunami: Bien.

_EN EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES:_  
Endo esperaba a Goenji y a Aki en una banca y se quedó viendo los juegos y recordó algo que le había dicho Kidou.  
_FLASHBACK:_  
Seria mejor que no salieran de la ciudad por un tiempo, como no tendrán clases, ya que son vacaciones y nosotros también, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar información sobre los otros propietarios de los diarios, nosotros también los ayudaremos.  
Endo: Gracias Kidou.  
Después de eso todos se habían ido a sus casas, ya que era muy tarde.  
_FIN DE FLASNBACK_

…

P.1:¡Endo!

Era Aki, quien venía con Goenji, Endo la saludo, pero se percató de algo...Goenji iba de la mano con Aki.  
Endo (pensando): Qué extraño porque siento esta sensación, además Goenji es mi amigo, pero creo que me siento... celoso  
Goenji: Vamos Endo o sino no podremos subir a los juegos-


	7. Un encuentro y amor en el aire

Endo, Aki y Goenji pasaron el día en el parque de diversiones de Inazuma Town, subiendo a sus atracciones. Era de noche, los chicos se estaban despidiendo, pero Endo aun recordaba cuando Aki llego con Goenji tomándole su mano, así que les pregunto.

Endo: Chicos, ¿ustedes están saliendo?

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo para los dos interrogados, lo cual fue acompañado por un sonrojo de Aki.

Goenji: Si, veras es que cuando lleve a Aki a tomar aire fuera del salón en donde te encontrabas con los demás, pues sucedió que...

_FLASHBACK: _

Luego de sacar a Aki del salón, Goenji la llevo hasta un pasillo, a pesar de que Aki le dijo que estaba bien. Cuando llegaron hasta un pasillo, Goenji reviso que nadie estuviera viendo o espiando.

Aki: Goenji, ¿qué sucede?, te dije que estoy b-

Los labios de Goenji se posaron sobre los de Aki, Aki al principio no quiso corresponder, pero al segundo, al sentir los cálidos labios de Goenji, lo acepto, tomando con una de sus manos una de las mejillas de Goenji, al poco tiempo se separaron.

Aki (sonrojada): Goenji, yo... ¿te gusto?

Goenji: Si, la verdad es que siento que me gustas desde hace mucho, además cuando te vi en mí mismo salón pues, bueno me enamore de ti.

Luego de decir eso puso de nuevo sus labios sobre los de Aki, quien correspondió apenas le beso. No sabía la razón pero Aki, a pesar de querer a Endo desde la primaria, este nunca le correspondió sus sentimientos, ya que además de que esta nunca se lo dijo, nunca pudo decirle un: "Endo, tú me gustas". Claro que ella también sentido algo especial en Goenji apenas lo conoció, sintió un sentimiento de amor al igual que con Endo. Luego sus labios se separaron, el beso duro más tiempo de lo que ellos creyeron. Goenji simplemente le sonrió.

Goenji: Aki, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Aki: S-sí, sí quiero

Luego de esto ambos fueron de vuelta a la reunión, la cual había terminado.

Goenji: No puedo creerlo ¿tanto tiempo nos fuimos?

Endo los vio cuando este salía de la puerta despidiéndose de Kidou, Sakuma y Genda.

Endo:Eh, chicos ¿dónde estuvieron?

Aki: Es que fuimos al-

No pudo seguir hablando por que el celular de Endo sonó, Aki y Goenji tenían muchas ganas de contarle a Endo de su noviazgo, pero al fin y al cabo Endo no les dio tiempo, ya que sum adre fue quien le llamo a su celular para decirle que fuera a casa en ese mismo instante.

Goenji: Bien les diremos mañana

Aki: Si

_FIN DE FLASHBACK _

…

Endo: Saben me pudieron haber dicho mi madre no estaba tan desesperada por que me fuera a casa, pero me alegro de que ustedes estén saliendo, los felicito.

Goenji: Gracias Endo.

Luego de esto los chicos se fueron a sus casas cada uno por su lado a pesar de que Goenji quiso acompañar a Aki pero esta le dijo que estaría bien. Mientras en un costado de la calle por donde iba Endo para ir a su casa, una chica le observaba desde la calle contraria, vestía el uniforme de la escuela Raimon, claro que con un corbatín de color diferente al de Aki.

P.1: Esta es mi oportunidad.

La chica salió de su escondite se acercó a Endo y le toco su hombro. Endo se asustó, pensó que la chica era el atacante de transeúntes que había estado apareciendo en las noticias, pero al darse cuenta de su error, se disculpó.

Endo: Lo siento, creí que eras ese asesino que va por las calles a estas horas.

P.1: No, no te preocupes, yo también lo siento. Esto creo que debería presentarme, bueno me llamo Natsumi Raimon y...

Endo: ¿¡QUE!? Tu eres la hija del director anterior de la el cual tuvo un –

Endo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que no dijo nada más.

Natsumi: Si soy la hija del director que sufrió un accidente con mi madre el año pasado, pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

Endo y Natsumi siguieron hablando sobre ellos durante mucho tiempo, pero Natsumi debía irse a casa al igual que Endo.

Endo: Lo siento, tengo que irme, ya se dame tu número de teléfono y mañana ven con mis amigos a-

Endo recordó que tenía una reunión con los chicos para idear u plan para atrapar a los novenos y encontrar a los demás dueños, por lo que le dijo a Natsumi que no podría ser mañana sino otro día.

Natsumi (tomando la mano de Endo): No te preocupes, será otro día, te dejare mi número.

Saco un bolígrafo que tenía en su mano y anoto su número en la mano de Endo, tenía una expresión tranquila y serena, Endo no pudo evitar pensar en su cabeza: "que linda se ve con esa expresión". Endo reacciono al ver que Natsumi dejo de escribir en su mano.

Natsumi: Listo aquí tienes, bueno, adiós.

Endo: Si, adiós.

Endo y Natsumi se fueron por lados contrarios, pero no sería la última vez que se iban a ver.

Mientras en un templo de la ciudad:

P.1: ¿Qué?, Someoka está muerto, no puede ser, si logro ver a esos chicos, los voy a asesinar.

Mujer: Por favor cálmese señorita, seguro que ellos pagaran.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el salón donde se encontraban, era un lugar amplio, estaba decorado con unas rosas en los estampados de las paredes. En un asiento, estaba una persona que hablaba con ímpetu, ya que era líder de esta secta en la ciudad, la cual no poseía nombre, solamente se encontraban hombres en el salón, además de dos mujeres las cuales destacaban por sus ropas estilo japonesas antiguas.

P.1: Tsk... Bien, ¡ESCUCHENME, CADA UN DE USTEDES. NO VAMOS A DESISTIR POR LA MUERTE DEE UNO DE NUESTROS MIEMBROS NO BUSCARAN A LOS RESPONASBLES!

Todos en la sala solo respondieron un "si" con un enorme grito.

P.1 (pensando): Esta me las pagaran caro, bien, tendré que calmarme un poco debo permanecer hermosa y radiante para los chicos mañana.


	8. La llegada del tercero

Endo fue a la escuela Teikoku al día siguiente junto con Goenji y Aki, al llegar se dieron cuenta de que los esperaban Kidou y Genda.

Kidou: Chicos vinieron que bueno, Sakuma vendrá en camino, ayer encontró a una chica que también posee un diario del futuro y fue a encontrarse con ella para que venga a hablar con nosotros.

Aki: Que bueno así tendremos más aliados a nuestro favor.

Endo (pensando): Como será esa chica, pero me da la impresión de que será genial.

Aki: Uh... Endo ¿en qué piensas?, ah ya se, en la chica apuesto a que estás pensando cosas pervertidas jijiji.

Endo: ! No te equivocas ¡

Todos se empezaron a reír por la cara de Endo y el comentario de Aki, hasta que llego Sakuma con la chica a su lado.

Sakuma: Lo lamento, es que no la encontraba, pero bien aquí esta, ella es-

Endo: ¡¿Qué?! Tu eres la chica del otro día, eres Natsumi Raimon, no lo puedo creer tú también tienes un diario del futuro.

Natsumi: Endo, que coincidencia, si yo también tengo un diario del futuro, yo tampoco suponía que tú también tendrías pero mira aquí estas.

Natsumi volteo a ver a sus amigos, viendo los detalles de cada uno.

Natsumi: Gusto en conocerlos soy Natsumi Raimon, espero ser de ayuda en este equipo.

Aki: Hola Natsumi, soy Aki Kino, y este chico a mi lado es Shuuya Goenji y –

Endo: Son novios.

Goenji y Aki fueron rodeados por un aura asesina color negro.

Goenji y Aki: Endo

Endo solo pudo reírse.

Kidou: Mucho gusto Natsumi, soy Yuuto Kidou y este chico a mi lado es Kojiro Genda.

Sakuma: Bien vamos, hay que seguir esto en el salón de juntas.

Todos siguieron a Sakuma hasta el salón.

Mientras con los novenos:

Tsunami (tocando su estómago): Estoy hambriento.

Tobitaka: Pues te aguantas, y por qué no mejor nos ayudas a mí y a Fudou a cocinar, en vez de estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

Fudou: Espera, tarado, no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que nos ayudó, además de quedarnos sin arroz, comimos "carbón a la parrilla" en vez de pescado.

Tobitaka: Si mejor quédate allí.

P.1: ¡AHHHHH!

Al escuchar este grito, los chicos dejaron todo para dirigirse al cuarto de dónde venían los gritos, en él estaba Mikury llorando con cascadas en los ojos, los chicos solo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mikury (tocándose su cicatriz): m-mi o-o-o-oj-oj-ojo.

Tsunami: Ya, supéralo.

Tobitaka: Si además es solo un ojo, es mejor que perder tu vida.

Fudou: Yo estoy de acuerd-

A Mikury le rodeo un aura maligna, pero se desvaneció ya que se percató de que estaba en pijama en frente de los chicos, lo cual hizo que se pusiera casi tan roja como un tomate.

Mikury (enojada): Fuera de aquí, si no quieren que los mande a volar.

Tsunami: Jaja que miedo.

Mikury: Bien... 1

Los chicos ya se habían ido apenas la chica se puso a contar ya que sabían lo que pasaría si llegaba hasta el tres.

_En el salón: _

Endo: Espera Kidou, por favor no me hagas esto, te lo suplico.

Kidou: Endo vamos eres perfecto para nuestro plan, además iras con Natsumi y Genda, para que te ayuden por si las cosas se complican.

Endo (haciendo un puchero): Esta bien.

Natsumi (pensando): Que lindo y tierno se ve... Espera que estoy diciendo.

Aki: Natsumi, pasa algo estas muy roja, si no te encuentras bien yo puedo ir en tu lugar.

Natsumi (tocando su cara): No en serio estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Sakuma: Bien repasemos el plan: Ya que Endo tiene escrito en su diario que morirá en la azotea de un edificio por uno de los terceros, entonces aprovecharemos esa oportunidad, para acabar con uno de ellos. Bien, Endo ira a la azotea como está previsto mientras que Natsumi y Genda estarán escondidos en la otra azotea del edificio de enfrente, para que cuando llegue el tercero y saque su diario, Genda le dispare con el dardo que llevas en tu bolsillo y así podremos derrotarlo.

Goenji: Pero ¿qué pasa si Genda falla el tiro?

Sakuma: no te preocupes le daré un dardo a Natsumi por si acaso.

Endo: Bien, estoy un poco mas tranquilo.

Kidou: Chicos deben irse ahora, pronto serán las 5:29

Genda: Bien, vamos chicos.

Natusmi y Endo: Si

Los tres chicos llegaron hasta el edificio del centro donde iban a derrotar al tercero, para su suerte estaba deshabitado, lo cual les hizo fácil la entrada a la recepción, la cual llevaba hacia lo elevadores los cuales funcionaban normalmente.

Genda: Bien vamos Natsumi.

Natsumi Si ( toma la mano de Endo), no te preocupes estará todo bien.

Endo: Gracias Natsumi.

Genda: Ah si casi me olvido ( saca unos audífonos y una grabadora de su bolsillo de su chaqueta), toma Endo, tal vez el tercero te de información y así podremos descubrir algo sobre sus compañeros.

Endo: Esta bien, pero el no lo sabrá con su diario.

Natsumi: No lo creo, debido a que los diarios tienen una función cada uno, por ejemplo, los diarios de los novenos, les dan opciones sobre una ruta de escape o salida o bien si sus salidas están bloqueadas por sus adversarios, algo así pasa con los terceros, solo que no lo se muy bien.

Genda: En eso tienes razón Natsumi, así que Endo confía en nosotros, bien

Endo: Si

Los chicos no se percataron de que un chico estaba llegando a las instalaciones, el chico sonreía maliciosamente mientras escondía un cuchillo en su chamarra. De pronto se abrió la puerta, los tres se dieron un susto al ver a la persona con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

Genda: Demonios, nos hemos tardado demasiado.

P.1: Vaya, vaya no esperaba mancharme con tanta sangre hoy pero bueno que podemos hacer.

Genda: ¡Endo, Natsumi, corran!

Endo: Pero y tu Genda

Genda: No se preocupen vamos Endo debes proteger a Natsumi.

Endo solo asintió con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Natsumi y se la llevo hasta el elevador. Al presionar el botón que llevaba hasta la azotea, la puerta se cerro. Genda trato de distraer al chico con una conversación.

Genda: Así que tu eras parte de esto, no? ... Nagumo Haruya.

Nagumo: Vaya, así que me conoces, ¿como sabias mi nombre?

Genda: Tu crees que nosotros no nos percatamos de tu rostro en una imagen que grabo la cámara de vídeo en unos de tus primeros asesinatos, al principio no creíamos que podrías ser tu pero luego de investigar un poco, descubrimos que tampoco eres el único, ademas de que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía por atraparte, tu siempre te escabullías, así que claramente debías tener un diario del futuro.

Nagumo(jugando con el arma): Oye me aburres con tus palabras, por que no mejor me dejas pasar sin tener que mancharme con sangre inútil.

Genda fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Nagumo, apretó su puño para golpearlo directo en el estomago, pero este lo esquivo y le golpeo con el mango del arma en la cabeza, Nagumo poseía bastante fuerza ya que dejo a Genda inconsciente en el suelo.

Nagumo: Bien luego me encargare de ti, basura. Vamos por los demás.

Nagumo se dirigió a las escaleras, y camino a paso lento por estas, para que los chicos tuvieran mayor tiempo de vida en la azotea, cuando pensó en esto, Nagumo no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar caer una lagrima, la cual limpio lo mas rápido posible.

Nagumo(restregándose su mejilla): Demonios, me estoy ablandando de nuevo.


	9. El no saber llorar

PASADO DE LOS PORTADORES :

P.1: ¡Por favor, basta te lo suplico es tu hijo, déjalo vivir un poco mas!

Una mujer gritaba desesperada a un hombre el cual arrinconaba a su hijo y el de el e un rincón de la habitación la cual se encontraba destrozada, ya que se el hombre fue afectado por su enfermedad, la cual sufría desde hace poco. El pequeño de no mas de tres años solo veía con un cara de confusión, no tenia miedo, no sabia el por que pero el ver a su propio padre con una espada antigua en la mano a punto de cortarlo, solamente le dejo mas confundido.

Al día siguiente, se hallaba el pequeño junto con sus demás parientes en el funeral de sus padres, pero no lloraba no le salían las lagrimas, quería llorar pero no podía, solo miraba con odio la tumba de su padre y con tristeza la de su madre

Pasaron los días, meses, los cuales luego se convirtieron en siete años. El chico de pelo rojizo, de extraña forma y de ojos ámbar se encontraba caminando en las calles de su ciudad natal, había pasado, desde el funeral de sus padres, los años anteriores de su vida en Corea, junto con sus tíos, pero este no cambio su actitud, cuando veía a alguien sufrir muy querido para el solamente podía permanecer sin sentimientos.

P.1(pensando): ¿Como es que no puedo expresarme mejor, por que mis sentimientos no fluyen? me siento... un alíen.

Escucho unos gritos que venían desde un callejón, sin saber el por que, empezó a correr hacia la dirección de los gritos. Al llegar solamente vio a un chico tal vez dos años o uno mayor que el, estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos una bolsa con algo dentro, su cabello era color marón y vestía ropas sucias y polvorientas, las cuales estaban manchadas con algo rojo.

P.2: Por favor, déjenme ir, les juro que les pagare algún día.

El chico fue rodeado por unos tipos los cuales parecían pertenecer a una banda de la ciudad, a la cual temían todos, ya que cuando fueron acercándose al chico, la gente se dispersaba y se iba como si no pasara nada o salia corriendo del lugar.

P.3: Escúchame, nos dijiste eso 5 meses seguidos, nos estas tomando el pelo.

El que parecía ser el líder del grupo le pateo el estomago al chico, haciendo que este escupiera sangre.

P.3: Eres muy débil, ya comprendo el por que tus hermanos fueron llevados a un hogar de meno-

El chico de ropas sucias le golpeo el rostro al líder tan fuerte que salio volando hasta una pared, en donde, al chocar con ella, se rompió, dejando caer los escombros encima de este. Sus compañeros solamente se dispersaron dejando al líder en sus sitio. El chico de pelo rojizo fue a ayudar al otro chico.

P.1: Oye,¿te encuentras bien?

P.2: Si gracias.

P.1: Vamos ven a mi casa, te curare tus heridas.

P.2: Esta bien, gracias. Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

P.1: Mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo, y el tuyo es...

P.2: Mi nombre es Raiden Hijikata.

Nagumo: Mucho gusto, Hijikata.

Nagumo y Hijikata se estrecharon sus manos y luego de caminar por mucho tiempo sin hablar, Nagumo se atrevió a preguntarle a Hijikata.

Nagumo: Puedo preguntarte algo.

Hijikata: Ya supongo que vas a preguntarme, que a que se refería ese tipo con lo de mis hermanos, ¿cierto?

Nagumo(sarcástico): Si, oh gran adivinador.

Hijikata(sonriendo y riendo): Bien te lo diré... Mis padres me abandonaron a mi y a mis hermanos por unas deudas, entonces como no pude mantener a mis hermanos, decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlos a un hogar de menores, y cuando pague una de las deudas de mis padres, con el dinero que le pedí prestado a esa pandilla, me empezaron a exigir que lo pagara ahora o me matarían.

Nagumo quedo sorprendido con la historia de este chico, pero solamente alcanzo a darle una sonrisa que decía claramente: "Eres alguien fenomenal".

Pasaron los años restantes, hasta la actualidad, no saben que hicieron mal o el por que especifico pero empezaron a atacar a la gente y vivir del dinero que les arrebataban.

_FIN DEL PASADO DEL PORTADOR _

…

Nagumo llego hasta el final de las escaleras, pero al llegar no vio ni a Endo ni a Natsumi.

Nagumo(pensamiento): Demonios, tal vez aun no llegan o se están escondiendo en algún lado.

P.1: Te equivocas.

Nagumo: Ja, ya sabían que debían aparecer por aquí.

Endo: Por favor escúchanos, la verdad es que no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos negociar.

Nagumo fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Endo para apuñalarlo, pero este se defendió con su mano demoníaca, pero Nagumo fue al lado izquierdo de Endo, donde a unos pasos se encontraba Natsumi, Nagumo estaba a punto de apuñalarla cuando...

P.1: ¡ESPERA NAGUMO!

Nagumo se detuvo justo en frente de Natsumi, la voz provenía de las escaleras, un chico de ojos azules y pelo color blanco, quien vestía una bata de hospital, ademas de que venia con una muleta en donde apoyaba su brazo derecho, con la cual se ayudaba para que su pie derecho lo hiciera caer.

Nagumo: No puede ser, Suzuno... pero tu estabas en

Suzuno: Tu creíste que estaba en Corea, pues creíste mal vine de vuelta, por que vi las noticias y supuse que podrías estar detrás de todo esto. ¿Por qué Nagumo?

Nagumo solamente soltó el cuchillo, se arrodillo y grito un: "Lo siento" al aire. Endo llego hasta Suzuno.

Endo: Esto, bueno... Gracias por ayudarnos. Tu eres...

Suzuno: No los quise salvar a ustedes, solo vine por Nagumo, pero seria bueno presentarme, soy Fuusuke Suzuno, mucho gusto Endo Mamoru.

Endo(sorprendido): Como sabes mi-

Suzuno: Eso no importa, lo que importante ahora es que me expliquen ahora o nunca lo que paso aquí y el por que.

P.1: Si, pero primero.

Natsumi y Endo: ¡Genda!

Genda(casi sin aliento): Si... estuvo inconsciente, Nagumo me golpeo y cuando vi que no me asesino, vine hasta aquí lo mas rápido que pude.

Suzuno(irritado): ALGUIEN DENME UNA EXPLICACIÓN, AHORA MISMO.

Natsumi: te la daremos pero primero, ayudemos a tu amigo.

Luego de que los chicos ayudaran a Nagumo a reaccionar, todos fueron hasta el salón, de la escuela Teikoku, para atender a Genda y a Nagumo y explicar todo lo que sucedía.


	10. El amor correspondido

Pasaron 4 días desde lo sucedido, Suzuno y Nagumo se quedarían en Inazuma Town, Nagumo recibió un regaño de su amigo Suzuno, pero este le confeso que también poseía un diario del futuro, el cual obtuvo unos días antes de venir a Inazuma finalmente, después de las suplicas por parte de Endo, se unió con los chicos, pero con dos condiciones: La primera que no le digan a la policía quien cometió los asesinatos y segundo, aceptar a su amigo Hijikata en su equipo, todos aceptaron sin desconfiar de ellos. Nagumo dejo de cometer asesinatos ya que se lo prometió a Suzuno.

Ahora los chicos habían sido convocados a una reunión de Hibiki, para explicar las reglas del juego, pero esta vez para que quedaran claras.

En la sala de la mansión de Hibiki:

Todas las personas reunidas, las cuales eran solamente 12, estaban en una silla, alrededor de una mesa rectangular larga, no se les podía ver los rostros ya que Hibiki había transformado el color de los cuerpos de cada uno en unas sombras, para que así no les reconociesen.

Hibiki: Sean bienvenidos todos, hoy les daré las reglas para el juego de supervivencia.

P.1: Espera, o sea que nos utilizas como fichas en un juego para tu diversión.

Hibiki: Nunca dije eso, séptimo.

Sexto: Ve al grano, Hibiki, yo me quiero ir a mi casa.

Hibiki: Bien, como ustedes ya saben, este juego de supervivencia es simple, solo quedaran 12 vivos para pasar a la ronda final, la cual se realizara aquí mismo.

Octavo: Hibiki, una pregunta, que pasaría si alguien de un equipo les traiciona.

Hibiki: Ese no es mi problema.

Segundo: Sabes eres mi idiota de lo que aparentas, octavo.

Noveno: Uh, esto es interesante.

Hibiki: Bien como les decía, los diarios del futuro, serán sus armas en todo lugar, claro también sus propias capacidades, su destino no es necesario que lo sigan al pie de la letra, ustedes pueden cambiarlo, claro que lo difícil es cambiar el destino de muerte, el DEAD END... Si mas no me equivoco hubo 2 miembros entre los primeros que evadieron este punto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Endo, quien era el representante de los primeros, Endo se sintió tembloroso y asustado, pero hubo algunos entre los miembros que le dieron una sonrisa discreta: el segundo, el cuarto y el tercero. Endo al notarlo solamente se dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. De pronto sonó un pitido de un silbato.

Hibiki: Bien doy por finalizada esta sección pueden irse.

Doceavo: Creo que el mayor obstáculo será... (Se desvanece)

Onceavo: Los primeros (se desvanece)

Decimo: Pronto nos veremos, primero. (Se desvanece)

Noveno: Más te vale vivir cuando te encuentre. (Se desvanece)

Octavo: Buena suerte, primero. (Se desvanece)

Séptimo: Sera pan comido derrotarte. (Se desvanece)

Endo: Esperen por-

Sexto: Jujuju, puedo verlo tienes miedo, ¿no? (Se desvanece)

Quinto: Aw, pobrecillo (Se desvanece)

Endo: ¿Porque esto me pasa a mí?

Kidou: Endo no te preocupes haremos que todo recapaciten. (Se desvanece)

Suzuno: Tenlo por seguro (Se desvanece)

Natsumi: Si Endo, te prometo que te ayudare y... (Se ruboriza al creer que iba a decir esto) te protegeré. (Se desvanece).

Endo también salió de la sala y recordó lo que le dijeron sus amigos.

Endo: Chicos... gracias.

_Mientras en casa de Goenji: _

Aki: Esto, Goenji

Goenji: Si que pasa

Aki: ¿Tú crees que Endo esté bien?

Goenji (abraza a Aki): Si estoy seguro, no te preocupes.

Aki: Goenji... Gracias

De pronto Goenji deshizo el abrazo y le da un beso a Aki, quien le corresponde rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Goenji.

_En el bosque: _

P.1: ¡Mikury, ¿dónde estás?!

Un chico estaba buscando a Mikury por el bosque, cerca de la cabaña donde se quedaban junto con los demás, hasta que finalmente recordó el lugar donde ella siempre iba. Un lugar donde se encontraba un risco que llevaba hacia la ciudad, la chica iba a ahí para alejarse de sus pensamientos. El chico tenía razón, Mikury estaba en el risco, sentada casi al límite, se le veía pasiva. Pero la malicia del chico le jugó una mala pasada, así que decidió acercarse con mucho cuidado hacia donde estaba ella y le abrazo por la cintura

Mikury: ¡Ah!

P.1 (abrazándola): Aquí estas

Mikury: ¿Qué quieres, Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: No te enojes, en todo caso, ¿qué te sucede?

Mikury solamente volteo su cabeza al lado contrario de la de Tobitaka, pero este en vez de irse, como lo hacía casi siempre, se sentó al lado de Mikury, la chica se sorprendió, pero finalmente sonrió con una gran sonrisa, que le caracterizaba desde niña, Tobitaka se sonrojo al verla así.

Tobitaka (volteando su cara): Bien, ¿vas a decirme o no?

Mikury: No es nada la verdad, es solo que me gusta venir aquí.

Tobitaka se percató de que Mikury recordaba algo por su expresión, Tobitaka también recordó algo.

_FLASHBACK: _

Estaban Mikury y Tobitaka jugando en las ruinas de la ciudad, ya que Fudou y Tsunami se fueron a buscar comida, luego de llegar a un callejón, ya que se habían cansado de jugar, se sentaron en el suelo

Tobitaka (mirando al cielo): Estoy aburrido

Mikury: Yo también.

Pasaron así un rato hasta que a Mikury se le ocurrió una idea.

Mikury (levantándose): Ya se, juguemos a la promesa.

Tobitaka: Mikury, las promesas no es un juego es un juramento.

Mikury: Bien profesor, hagamos una.

Tobitaka: Esta bien, pero yo la elijo.

Mikury: Por mi bien.

Tobitaka pensó muchas promesas humillantes para que Mikury hiciera, pero la verdad, no quería dañarla, ya que, la verdad es que a él le gustaba demasiado como para que él le hiciera algo malo o alguien, pero también sabía que ella era una chica fuerte. Finalmente termino de pensar su promesa.

Tobitaka: Bien (puso su mano en donde se encontraba el corazón), hazlo tú también Mikury.

Mikury hizo lo mismo que Tobitaka

Tobitaka: Bien, yo, Tobitaka Seiya, prometo ser tu novio, cuando Mikury deje de ser una tarada y tambi-

Mikury le golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo con un chichón.

Tobitaka (tocándose el chichón): Au, ¿por qué?

Mikury (enojada): Por torpe

Tobitaka: Pero no me dejaste terminar, bien, donde me quede... ah sí, y también si no cumplo lo primero le daré su primer beso.

Mikury al escuchar lo último se puso más roja que un tomate y simplemente asintió con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Al segundo siguiente llegaron Fudou y Tsunami con la comida.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK _

Después de recordar lo que había pasado, Tobitaka tomo a Mikury y se la llevo hacia uno de los arboles donde le acorralo entre sus brazos la cara, ya que le quería cumplir su promesa.

Tobitaka (acercándose a Mikury): ¿Recuerdas ahora?

Mikury (nerviosa): Yo... esto... Tobi-

Tobitaka no lo soporto más y beso a Mikury para acallar sus dudas, las cuales se desvanecieron al instante en que Tobitaka poso sus labios sobre los suyos, Mikury acepto rápido el beso, mientras que Tobitaka le abrazaba por la cintura, Mikury le abrazo, solamente que un poco más arriba de esta. Mikury estaba feliz de que Tobitaka le quisiese al igual que ella a el


	11. ¿Seré fuerte algún día?

Kidou, Endo, Aki y Natsumi estaban en el autobús, el cual por suerte estaba casi vacío, se encontraban en los últimos asientos, según Suzuno, había una secta en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se decía que había una persona que podía predecir el futuro de todos los chicos que pertenecían a esta, los chicos supusieron que se trataba de un diario del futuro, por lo cual se organizaron y finalmente decidieron ir algunos por si las dudas. Mientras Kidou revisaba su celular, para ver el futuro y asegurarse de no tener la palabra DEAD END en su diario, la cual no estaba escrita en este, Natsumi miraba por la ventana, con una expresión de duda en su rostro, del cual solamente Aki se percató, debido a que Endo empezó a hablar sobre la estrategia del plan con Kidou.

Aki: Natsumi, ¿sucede algo?

Natsumi: ¿Ah?, no, no sucede nada.

Aki: A mí no me engañas, esa cara no es la que siempre tienes, así que dime.

Natsumi (cruzando sus brazos): Esta bien, te lo diré, (le dice a Aki que se acerque), (hablando bajo), creo que me enamore de Endo.

Aki: ¡QUEE-!

Natsumi de un rápido movimiento, le cubrió la boca con sus manos, por suerte ni Endo o Kidou habían escuchado el casi grito de Aki, quien trataba de liberar las manos de Natsumi de su boca.

Natsumi: Me prometes que me escucharas y que pase lo que pase no le dirás a Endo ni gritaras.

Aki asintió y Natsumi le quito sus manos de la boca.

Aki: ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Endo?

Natsumi: La verdad creo que desde nos conocimos, pero no sé por qué siento que lo visto en otras ocasiones además de la escuela... La verdad es que...desde la muerte de mis padres, creo que le he visto en mis sueños, dándome fuerzas para seguir.

Aki: Sabes, te entiendo, Endo me regalaba siempre sus sonrisas, desde la primaria, era un chico sumamente alegre y activo, claro para los estudios no tanto pero aun así.

Natsumi empezó a reír con lo que le dijo Aki. Finalmente llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron hacia un gran templo, el cual estaba sumamente deteriorado, pareciera que iba a caerse en cualquier momento, en la puerta habían dos chicos, además de que parecían muchos años mayores que Endo y sus amigos, estos cuales llevaban ropas simplemente de color rojo bien intenso. Uno se le acerco a Kidou.

P.1: ¿Que quieren chicos? Vienen a ver a nuestra querida diosa

Kidou: Si, nos gustaría hablar con ella en persona.

P.1: Bien, (voltea a ver al otro chico de la entrada) ¡oye tú!, ve a decirle a la diosa Kwan Yin que tiene más visitas.

Mientras el chico corría hacia dentro del templo, en una habitación, se encontraba una joven de cabellos azulados y ojos grises, quien vestía un kimono de un vivo color azulado, casi parecido al de sus cabellos, estaba sentada en el suelo. Frente a ella una mesa pequeña, que tenía encima un pergamino enorme, el cual ella leía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

P.1: Así que estos son Endo Mamoru y Yuuto Kidou...son lindos. Pero esas chicas no me sirven, bueno hare lo que deba hacer con ellas

P.2: Señora, tiene invitados.

P.1: Si ya los he visto diles que pasen.

Luego de le dijeran a los chicos que entraran al templo, fueron guiados por los mismos que cuidaron la entrada, hacia una espaciosa habitación, donde en el frente se encontraba una gran jaula, dentro de esta se podía divisar a una persona.

P.1: ¡ESCUNCHENME, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE SIN MI AUTORIZACION, AGORA LARGUENSE!

Endo (pensando mientras veía salir a las personas): ¿Por qué será que todos son chicos u hombres?

Los chicos se sentaron enfrente de la enorme jaula.

P.1: Bienvenidos, son la líder de esta secta, Urabe Lika o la sexta.

Kidou: Tú... ¿posees un diario del futuro?

Lika: No te equivocas en tu suposición, si lo tengo y veo (viendo su pergamino), según esto que ustedes también.

Los chicos sabían que esto podría pasar, así que siguieron escuchando a la chica.

Lika: Tranquilos, no les hare nada, pero les propongo un trato, ¿aceptan?

Aki: Primero debemos escucharlo.

Lika: Esta bien.

Lika levanto su pergamino, en el cual estaba inscrito la palabra DEAD END, Kidou ya suponía lo que quería la chica.

Kidou: Quieres que te protejamos para que hoy no mueras.

Lika: Si, al saber que la mayoría de los primeros evadió el punto muerto en varias ocasiones, requiero de sus servicios.

Natsumi (levantándose): ¡Eso jamás!

Kidou: Natsumi escucha sé que puede ser peligroso pero estamos en una situación algo benefactora para nosotros (se gira hacia donde esta Lika), nuestra condición a tu trato es que si logramos protegerte, nos des información de algunos dueños de los diarios restantes.

Aki: Por mi suena bien

Endo (levantándose): A mí también

Natsumi: Pero chicos

Endo: No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien.

Lika: Bien es un tra-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, en la cual se encontraban varios chicos, que tenían unas miradas perdidas. Endo se percató de que tenían diferentes armas en sus manos. De pronto un hombre sale de entre la multitud y arroja una cubeta, la cual parecía tener agua al suelo, después el mismo encendió un fosforo, el cual al caer en lo que parecía ser agua, se encendió provocando así un gran incendio.

Kidou: esto es malo, chicos hay que salir de aquí.

Aki: Si, ¡Endo, Natsu-!

Un soporte de madera del techo cayó, separando a Endo y Natsumi de sus amigos, Endo quiso ir a salvar a Lika, pero Natsumi agarro su muñeca.

Endo (confundido): Natsumi, que sucede.

Natsumi: Endo...no sería mejor dejarla morir aquí

Endo (confundido): De que hablas, no puedes hablar en serio.

Natsumi: Endo, siento que algo malo sucederá si la rescatas.

Endo (soltando la mano de Natsumi de su muñeca): Natsumi no creí que fueras ese tipo de persona.

Con estas palabras Natsumi sintió que se le partía el alma, Endo le hablo de una forma muy fría, la cual el nunca utilizaba. Natsumi solamente le vio alejarse y tomar un hacha que encontró en el suelo para ir a liberar a Lika. En los ojos de Natsumi empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

Natsumi (llorando): Endo...

De pronto siente como le colocan una mano sobre su boca y le cubren los ojos con una venda. Mientras, Endo finalmente llego a la jaula de madera, cuando hallo la puerta de esta, la comenzó a golpear con el hacha, pero no sirvió de algo, pero se le ocurrió una idea, tiro el hacha a un lado y puso su mano en el pecho, y la lanzo con toda sus fuerzas en dirección a la puerta de madera, antes de chocar contra la puerta apareció una mano color amarillo, la cual hizo que esta puerta saliera disparada.

Endo: Lika, ¿dónde estás?

Lika estaba mirando desde la posición en la que estaba desde que ellos llegaron a la habitación, no se le veía asustada o alterada en lo más mínimo, Endo se preocupó por eso, pero cuando le vio solo se veía en su rostro una expresión...una sonrisa burlona y malévola.

Endo quiso ir a advertirles a sus amigos pero un chico de la secta llego hasta él y le golpeo el estómago de una forma tan fuerte, que Endo cayó al suelo inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Al despertar, Endo se encontraba en un suelo, cuando trato de levantar la cabeza, sintió un golpe duro en esta, se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo del suelo externo de una de las habitaciones del templo, al buscar con la mirada encontró a Kidou, quien le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio. Endo escuchaba los pasos de muchas personas que estaban alrededor de donde se encontraban. Cuando se dejaron de escuchar Kidou, volteo hacia Endo

Endo: ¿Dónde están las chicas?

Kidou: a Aki se la llevaron unos hombres, a mí me golpearon con un fierro, estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero luche y golpea al tipo en el estómago lo más fuerte que pude, pero cuando voltee a ver si Aki estaba bien, ya no estaba, así que pienso que se la llevaron. Cuando fui a buscarte a ti y a Natsumi, solamente vi como un hombre se llevaba a Lika y el otro estaba a punto de llevarte con ellos, pero le golpee con el mago de un hacha, lo deje inconsciente en el suelo y te cargue hasta aquí para que no nos atrapasen.

Endo: Gracias Kidou y me alegro de que estés bien.

Kidou: Gracias...pero ahora estamos en desventaja y otra cosa ¿dónde está Natsumi?

Endo recordó lo que le dijo a Natsumi y como le abandono en el lugar.

Endo: Yo la abandone...tenía razón sobre la sexta...soy de lo peor.

Kidou (apoyando su mano en el hombro de Endo): No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Ahora vamos a ayudarlas.

Endo (desanimado): Pero como la voy a salvar...ni siquiera pude proteger a Aki la última vez...y ahora Natsumi... ¿qué hago para hacerme más fuerte?

Kidou: Endo tu eres fuerte, no con fuerza o inteligencia, sino con tu entusiasmo, Aki y Natsumi lo saben, al igual que todos nosotros.

Endo: Kidou... (Recobrando sus ánimos)Bien, vamos tenemos que ayudarles.

_MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DEL TEMPLO_

…

Lika: Bien, ahora que podemos hacer con ustedes.

La sexta miraba a las chicas, las cuales estaban atadas a unos peldaños en la habitación, las chicas miraban a Lika con odio y terror por los que le podía llegar a hacer a ambas.

P.1 (con una sonrisa pervertida): Amada diosa, podemos "divertirnos" con ellas.

Lika solamente le miro de reojo y luego, llamo a dos de sus seguidores, uno le entrego una pistola, con la que apunto al chico

P.1: Por favor, no lo haga le pido discul-

El cuerpo del chico cayó al piso, Lika tenía una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

Lika (pensando): Los hombres...todos son iguales...gracias a los sacrificios de mí madre me convertí en esto.

Aki (asustada): ¡MONSTRUO, POR QUE LO HICISTE!

Lika le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero cambio a una malévola, ya que se le había ocurrido el castigo perfecto. Fue hacia un armario de la habitación y saco una hoz antigua, la cual se la dio a uno de los hombres que estaba entre las primeras filas.

P.1: Señora, no estará pensando en...

Lika: Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que hazlo.

El hombre solamente asintió y fue hacia donde estaba Aki, quien simplemente mira el objeto con miedo. Mientras Natsumi trataba de soltarse de su amarre de las manos para salvarla, el hombre levanto la hoz a punto de cortar la cabeza de Aki.

Aki solamente cerro sus ojos, dejando escapar varias lágrimas, solamente pensaba en sus amigos, quienes la apoyaron hasta el final, también en su primer novio Goenji, a quien no podría ver más, finalmente apareció alguien por su mente, alguien en que no pensaba en mucho tiempo, su amigo, Kazuya Ichinose. Junto en ese instante su diario suena sin que esta se percatase

…

Un gran estruendo en la pared, provocado por un enorme vehículo, un sonido de un arma y la caída de un cuerpo. La sangre corría en el piso, Natsumi miraba con espanto y asombro la escena, mientras le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos

Natsumi (llorando): ¡CHICOS!

Los chicos llegaron en el momento preciso, con ellos llegaron Sakuma, Genda, Suzuno, Nagumo y Goenji. Todos salieron fuera del auto ahora destrozado, en el parabrisas del conductor se divisaba la figura de un hombre, a quien Natsumi no alcanzaba a divisar. Al poco tiempo estaba liberada, pero recordó a Aki y volteó con miedo a que el hombre le hubiera asesinado, pero no resulto ser así. Aki estaba abrazando a Goenji, mientras esta lloraba. Natsumi se acercó y le abrazo junto con Goenji

Natsumi (llorando): Que bueno estas bien

Mientras Lika viendo como habían frustrado su plan tomo su diario y salió de allí, pero al llegar a la puerta, una navaja se clavó en su espalda, lo cual le hizo gritar y caer al suelo boca abajo, la chica nunca pensó que su plan fracasaría. Endo se le acerco.

Lika: Ustedes creen que les diré algo respecto a los dueños pues no les diré nada.

Lika en un rápido movimiento tomo su diario y lo parto en dos, pero al hacerlo Endo saco algo de su bolsillo. Era un pétalo de rosa.

Endo (guardando lo en su bolsillo): ...

Lika se dio cuenta de esto y miro a Endo con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Lika (en voz baja): Porque... por qué en el momento más crucial... (Se desvanece por completo) Es demasiado tarde.

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron viendo una brisca de pétalos de rosa y en el suelo el diario de la sexta. Aki se brazo por detrás de Goenji, quien se dio vuelta y la tranquilizo, correspondiendo su abrazo. Endo salió afuera del templo, las personas dela secta habían huido o bien habían muerto por el ataque que los chicos provocaron. Endo se quedó en la entrada mirando el cielo. De pronto se escucha un ruido.

P.1: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Endo (sonriendo): Si...em... Natsumi, lo siento, debí escucharte.

Natsumi: No te preocupes.

Endo y Natsumi se sentían incómodos, Endo solamente volteo hacia Natsumi.

Endo (acercándose): Natsumi...yo

Natsumi solamente cerro los ojos y Endo acerco sus labios a los de ella y le beso bajo las grandes puertas del templo antiguo.

**Holaaaaa miren así esta la cosa me quede escasa de personajes de Inazuma Eleven para hacer los equipos así que si quieren que alguno(a)de sus personajes creados por ustedes o alguna idea para un personaje, me escribe un review y complete el formulario de aquí abajo: **

_**Nombre y apellido: **_

_**Edad(debe ser max. hasta los 17): **_

_**Equipo(puede ser décimo, octavo, séptimo, doceavo u onceavo. Los otros están completos):**_

_**Apariencia: **_

_**Personalidad: **_

_**NOTA:**__** Solo escogeré algunos de los cuales me parezca mas conveniente o mas geniales XD, aunque yo creo que todos deben serlo y tambien que si pueden sean en lo posible géneros masculinos por favor. **_

_**Bueno los dejo chauuu**_

:


	12. La rosa marchita

PASADO DE LOS PORTADORES:

Vivía una vida feliz al lado de mi madre y mi padre...no recuerdo cuando cambio todo...solo recuerdo ver a mi madre un día llorar en su habitación, con un trozo de papel entre sus manos, lo abrazaba como lo solía hacer al lado de mi padre, apenas tenía seis años cuando la vi en ese estado, pero mi madre me lo conto todo en la hora de la cena, no con odio o furia, sino con su voz alegre y a la vez maternal, la cual siempre escuchaba en las mañanas. De esos labios que me hablaba todos los días, con ese mismo tono de voz, salieron las siguientes palabras: "Tú padre se ha ido con otra mujer, pero no le culpo, no he sido una mujer muy atenta y servicial a su lado".

De que tonterías hablaba, ella era sumamente atenta, a pesar de manejar esta enorme secta, la cual ella dirigía, se atreve a decirse a sí misma poco comprometida y desatenta, mi padre fue el que no le supo apreciar. Desde ese día menospreciaba a los hombres, nunca le dirigí la palabra a uno, ni nada por el estilo, mi madre no se enfurecía ni lo más mínimo, decía que era una fase por el problema que sufrimos, pero un día, cuando paseaba por el templo, le vi en el jardín, viendo un rosal que ella y mi padre plantaron para celebrar mi nacimiento, me atreví a preguntarle el por qué nunca corto el arbusto de ese "hombre", solamente me respondió: "Ya que este rosal no me recuerda a él, me recuerda a ti, mi pequeña Lika". Al escuchar esto no pude evitar las lágrimas y el ir a abrazar a mi madre, quien corto una de las rosas y me la dio. Fue el primer momento en que no recordé el dolor que dejo mi padre en mi corazón o en el de mi madre.

Cumplí los 13 años, me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo. Recuerdo a una de mis sirvientas llegar y gritar con lágrimas en los ojos, deje caer el libro que tenía en mis manos y solamente salí corriendo hacia...el lugar donde ocurrió el accidente, el cual se llevó lo único que me ayudo en los muchos años de vida...mi madre. Pasaron los meses, me convertí en la líder de la secta, todos los miembros, por desgracia eran hombres, suponía siempre lo que pensaban de mí...que era incapaz de seguir como líder, que me veía genial con mi kimono, mi cabello azulado, ...solamente lo físico, ¿eso es todo lo que un hombre puede ver en una mujer?. Paseaba por los alrededores, recordé el rosal de mi madre y quise ir a verlo, pero este estaba marchito y seco...había muerto, no quedaba ni una sola rosa, mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y me fui del lugar, sin mirar el pétalo de rosa color rojo vivo, sobreviviente de las fauces de la muerte.

:


	13. Nuevos personajes aparecen

_En casa de Endo:_

Endo dormía plácidamente en su cama, pero el sonido de su teléfono le despierta, cogió el teléfono casi sin fuerzas por el sueño, ya que la noche anterior, se habían quedado hasta tarde, tratando de explicar a la policía el ataque al templo, sin que estos se percataran de que ellos habían sido los culpables. Al abrir su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que Natsumi le había enviado un mensaje, el cual abrió y vio lo siguiente:

_**Mensaje de Natsumi (10:45 a.m.): **_

**Endo, podrías venir a mi casa, debo cuidar a un chico que vendrá a las 2:00 y necesito ayuda, no se cuidar niños y si puedes pídele ayuda a Aki y a Goenji, yo se la pediré a unos amigos míos. Espero tu respuesta.**

Endo (pensamiento): ¡YUJU!, mi primera cita con Natsumi desde nuestro primer beso, estoy tan fe-...espera dijo cuidar un niño...y también que llame a Aki y Goenji...

Endo (gritando): ¡AHHH!, YO QUERIA UNA CITA A SOLAS CON ELLA.

Endo finalmente se ducho, se vistió y fue a casa de Natsumi, a mitad de camino recordó que no había desayunado, por lo cual sus energías se fueron al llegar a casa de Natsumi. Era una mansión enorme, con unas enormes paredes blancas y una puerta casi tan grande como la entrada al templo de la noche pasada, sus ventanas eran casi del largo de las paredes. Su jardín estaba lleno de flores y un pasto de color verde claro, que se cubría con un rocío fino y que le hacía brillar. Endo se impresiono por la enorme casa, pero sus fuerzas restantes le fallaban, así que se apresuró en llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre, Natsumi abrió y se asustó al ver a Endo en esas condiciones.

Natsumi (preocupada): Endo, ¿qué te sucede?

Endo (con un aura sombría alrededor): No...He...Desayuna-(se cae en los brazos de Natsumi)

Natsumi se puso roja al tener a Endo en sus brazos, pero al recordar lo que este le dijo, llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y le pidió que trajera un poco de comida para Endo. Natsumi le recostó en un sofá que tenía cerca de ahí, Endo se quedó dormido.

Natsumi (pensando): Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, parece un niño.

Sirviente (trayendo una bandeja): Señorita, aquí está la comida para el joven.

Natsumi (tomando la bandeja): Gracias, puedes irte.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se fue. Natsumi sacudió un poco a Endo para que despertara y este se levantó rápido por el olor de la comida que tenía Natsumi encima de la bandeja, había 2 potes de arroz, sopa de miso, pescado al grill y un vaso de agua.

Endo simplemente agarro la bandeja de Natsumi, tomo los palillos chinos que estaban en ella y empezó a comer salvajemente mientras Natsumi le miraba con una gotita en la nuca. Cuando Endo termino su desayuno, este le dio una sonrisa a Natsumi.

Endo: Gracias Natsumi, estaba delicioso.

Natsumi: De nada, pero yo no lo he hecho ha sido mi sirviente.

Endo: Si pero tú te preocupaste por mi así que gracias (toma la mano de Natsumi)

Natsumi (ruborizada): De na-

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, así que Natsumi fue a ver y vio que estaban los dos amigos de los que le había hablado a Endo. Estaba sumamente feliz de volver a verlos.

Natsumi: Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, hace mucho que no les veía.

P.1: Si a nosotros también nos da gusto Natsumi.

P.2: Ya queríamos saber de ti y como habías crecido, princesa.

Natsumi (molesta): ¡No me llames así!

Natsumi les dio permiso para entrar y todos se juntaron en la sala de estar, los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Endo y se dirigieron hacia Natsumi.

P.1: Natsumi, ¿quién es?

Natsumi (avergonzada): Bueno...esto...él es mí-

Endo (levantándose del sofá): Soy su novio...creo, me llamo Endo Mamoru, es un placer conocerlos chicos.

P.2: Oh, así que este es el novio de la princesa Raimon, ¿no?

Natsumi: Te dije que no me llamaras así, tonto.

P.1 (con una sonrisa): Igual que siempre, mucho gusto, Endo, soy-

Natsumi escucho el timbre y fue a abrir, eran Goenji y Aki.

Natsumi: los esperábamos, pasen

Aki: Lamentamos la tardanza es que-

Natsumi (con tono pervertido): No me digas que se estuvieron dando besitos y abrazos.

Aki y Goenji (sumamente rojos): ¡NO!

Natsumi: Jajajaja, cálmense era broma, vamos entren.

Los chicos se instalaron en la sala de estar.

P.1: Bien lo correcto sería presentarnos, soy Shiro Fubuki.

P.2: Soy Afuro Terumi, pero si quieren me dicen Aphrodi

Natsumi: Bien, estos son mis amigos Shuuya Goenji y Kino Aki.

Fubuki (con una sonrisa): Me alegra conocerlos chicos.

Aki: ¿Desde cuándo son amigos de Natsumi?

Aphrodi: Desde la primaria, pero tuve que irme a América por trabajo de mis padres por unos años y volví aquí hace unos días.

Fubuki: Lo mío fue diferente, conocí a Natsumi cuando fue de vacaciones con su familia a mi pueblo natal y nos hicimos amigos. Y resulta que este año me habían dado una beca en la secundaria Raimon, pero al parecer fue destruida.

Endo: Más bien un ataque...

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos momentos el cual Natsumi rompió.

Natsumi: Chicos, les diré esto porque les tengo mucha confianza, ¿podrán guardar el secreto?, por favor

Los dos chicos solamente asintieron.

Natsumi: Bien, se los diré...

Mientras Natsumi les contaba todo a Fubuki y Afuro, con el respaldo de los demás...

_En un salón del instituto Imperial: _

Sakuma, Genda y Kidou hablaban con una chica peli rosada, que llevaba un uniforme color negro, que parecía un traje formal para chico.

Sakuma: Estas segura, esto a veces puede tornarse muy peligroso.

P.1: Si en serio no se preocupen, además se del riesgo que corro.

Kidou: Bien, bienvenida al equipo.

Kidou extendió la mano hacia la chica, la cual no lo dudo dos veces antes de estrecharla junto con la suya.

…

_En casa de Natsumi: _

La chica termino finalmente de explicarles a sus amigos de la infancia la situación, sobre los diarios del futuro y del juego de supervivencia.

Fubuki: Bien les creemos

Endo (sorprendido): ¿En serio?, no creen que es un poco extraño o fantasioso.

Aphrodi: La verdad es que si suena ridículo, pero...

Fubuki: Lo que tratamos de decir es... (Saca un celular de su bolsillo) que yo también tengo un diario del futuro.

Natsumi (sorprendida): ¡Que!, es increíble, me alegro de que estés bien Fubuki, pero porque nunca fuiste a las reuniones de Hibiki.

Fubuki: Ya que él me dijo de que no sería necesario, que una persona iría en representación mía, pero Afuro no tiene un diario del futuro, así que no se de quien pudo hablar Hibiki.

Goenji (volteando hacia Aprhodi): Y...Aprhodi, ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia de que Fubuki tiene un diario del futuro?

Aprhodi: La verdad es que al principio no lo creí cuando me lo dijo, pero luego de que lo reflexionara un poco, supe que Fubuki no es de las personas que bromean y como es mi amigo, le creo cada palabra.

Fubuki: Gracias Afuro

Aki: Fubuki, ¿te gustaría ayudarnos a encontrar a los demás dueños?

Fubuki: Si me gustaría, claro si Afuro también puede participar.

Natsumi: No le veo problema

Goenji: Yo tampoco

Endo: Ni yo

Aprhodi: Bien está decidido.

Sirviente (acercándose): Lamento interrumpir, pero ya llego el muchacho que cuidara, señorita.

Natsumi: Ah, es cierto casi lo olvidaba, gracias.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta para ver al chico, pero cuando Goenji iba a ir con los demás, su teléfono emitió un sonido, el cual le indicaba que su futuro cambiaba, al abrirlo pudo ver en su diario escrito lo siguiente:

**_6:13 Muero junto con los demás por un gas venenoso esparcido por la casa. DEAD END_**

Goenji fue donde estaban los chicos, pero este se dio cuenta de que estaba el muchacho que iban a cuidar.

Natsumi: Hola, ustedes son...

P.1: Mucho gusto a todos, me llamo Yuya Kogure.

P.2: Yo soy Ryuji Midorikawa.

Fubuki: Mucho gusto soy-

Kogure: Espera, si no te importa nosotros les diremos como nos dé la gana, ¿bien perro?

Fubuki (con un aura oscura): Pe...Pe...rro.

Midorikawa (riendo): Jajajaja, muy buena Kogure.

Natsumi: Bien sáquense sus zapatos y entren.

Kogure y Midorikawa: Si mama.

Todos menos Kogure y Midorikawa fueron a la sala de estar. Pero cuando se fueron no notaron que en las mochilas que llevaban los chicos, habían unos artefactos sumamente extraños, junto con unos teléfonos

Kogure (serio): Infiltración completa

Midorikawa: Si, nunca esperaran el golpe final, Kogure.

Los dos miraron sus mochilas con una sonrisa de lado y Midorikawa saco su teléfono de la suya

Midorikawa (abriendo su teléfono): Ahí que seguir el día tal y como lo dicen nuestros diarios.

Kogure (mirando el teléfono de Midorikawa): Bien vamos.

Ambos se sacaron los zapatos y fueron con los demás.

:


	14. Hogar acogedor

Los chicos cenaban en la mesa de la casa de Natsumi, junto con los dos muchachos llegados hace unas horas atrás. Por lo menos Goenji, Aprhodi, Fubuki y Endo, ya querían que se desaparecieran de sus vistas ya que les habían llamado de mil formas durante su estadía, como "Perro", "Pelo de niña", "Cabeza hueca", "Pelos parados", "Uniceja" (por la banda de Endo), etc. Además del hecho de que ni Endo y Goenji pudieron pasar tiempo a solas con Aki o Natsumi, también Goenji debía decirles a los demás sobre lo que leyó en su diario.

Mientras Kogure y Midorikawa hablaban con Natsumi y Aki, los chicos miraban con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Kogure (estirándose): estaba delicioso, gracias por la comida. (Se levanta)

Midorikawa: Si, vamos Kogure. (Se levanta)

Aki: Chicos ¿adónde van?

Midorikawa: Vamos a buscar nuestras mochilas y nos iremos.

Natsumi: Esta bien.

Luego de que Kogure y Midorikawa se fueran del comedor sin antes cerrar la puerta, Goenji vio la oportunidad para decirles a los demás sobre lo leído en el diario.

Goenji (levantándose): Chicos debo decirles algo.

Fubuki: ¿Que pasa Goenji?

Goenji: Antes de que llegaran estos chicos, mi futuro...no, nuestro futuro cambio y dice que moriremos por un gas que se expandirá por la casa a las 6:13.

Aprhodi (mirando su celular): Por suerte, aun no es esa hora apenas son las 5:30 pero aun así, debemos estar preparados.

Fubuki: ¿Y qué hay de esos chicos?

Endo: No creo que ellos sean los propietarios de otros diarios.

Goenji: Por mí, yo si lo creo.

Aki: Pero si ellos son tan-

Endo: Insoportables.

Aprhodi: Infantiles.

Goenji: Fastidiosos.

Fubuki: Malvados... ¡Cómo se atreven a llamarme perro!

Aki (algo nerviosa): Iba a decir educados y amistosos, pero bueno cambiando de tema, yo estoy algo confundida con eso de que si ellos son o no los dueños de otros diarios.

Natsumi: No deberíamos sacar conclusiones tan rápido, podríamos seguir normalmente, ya que los chicos se irán en unos minutos más.

Fubuki (sacando su teléfono): Es cierto según mi diario se irán a las 5:50.

Endo (levantándose): Entonces, Natsumi ¿no tendrás por casualidad algunas mascaras anti-gas o algún arma que podamos utilizar para defendernos?

Fubuki: Espera, ¿qué hay de los mayordomos y sirvientas de la casa?

Natsumi: No te preocupes ellos ya debieron haberse ido, los únicos que están además de nosotros son mis guardias, los cuales están en las rejas cuidando.

Aki: ¿Cómo haremos para el ataque?

Goenji: Endo, Fubuki y Natsumi podrían ir a buscar las máscaras y algún arma con la que nos podamos defender, mientras Aprhodi puede tratar de llevar a Kogure y Midorikawa a un lugar seguro, finalmente Aki y yo llamaremos a Nagumo y a los demás para que nos apoyen. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se fueron por la puerta del salón que conducía a la cocina, sin embargo 2 personas que escucharon toda la conversación sin ser sentidos por los demás...Kogure y Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: Vaya, no puedo creer que por ser menores a ellos, no puedan creer que tenemos diarios del futuro (saca su teléfono).

Kogure: Pero los nuestros son débiles, debido al hecho de que solamente muestran tres tiempos del día: Mañana, tarde y noche.

Midorikawa: Y eso que importa Kogure. Los derrotaremos y ganaremos este juego, no importa cómo...y así, finalmente seremos tratados como elite

Kogure asintió y se fueron rápidamente hacia la sala donde estaban sus mochilas con sus artefactos para hacer su plan más "interesante", pero cuando iban a coger sus mochilas, las cuales estaban en el salón, una voz les llamo.

P.1: ¡Hey mocosos!

Kogure (volteando): ¿Qué quieres pelo de ni- digo Aprhodi?

Aprhodi (disimulando su tono de enojo): Solamente he venido a ver si seguían aquí.

Midorikawa: Pues si aquí estamos y resulta que nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo, así que solamente iremos a buscar nuestras mochilas y-

Aprhodi: Lo siento pero Natsumi me ha pedido que los lleve a la habitación de huéspedes ya que le gustaría que se queden a dormir aquí si están de acuerdo.

Kogure y Midorikawa solamente asintieron. Finalmente Aprhodi llevaba a los chicos a su habitación, los chicos maldecían internamente a Aprhodi por no dejarles coger sus mochilas, por lo cual no podía seguir el plan. Mientras iban camino hacia la habitación Aprhodi se perdía en sus pensamientos, al igual que Kogure.

Aprhodi (pensamiento): Debo mantenerlos alejados de sus mochilas, por si las dudas. No confió en estos chicos y al igual que Goenji, desde que llegaron me dan mala espina.

Kogure (pensamiento): Este chico... estoy seguro de que sabe que nosotros somos propietarios de otros diarios. Debo hacer algo apenas lleguemos a la habitación, que suerte que traje conmigo uno de esos aparatos (toca su bolsillo izquierdo).

Cuando Kogure termino de pensar un plan, ya habían llegado a la habitación de huéspedes, Aprhodi abría la puerta de la habitación, pero...

Aprhodi (entrando): Bien ya estamos aquí.

Al ver que los chicos no se movían de su sitio, fue hacia ellos.

Aprhodi (tomando del hombro a Kogure): Oye me estas-

Aprhodi había sido atacado en todo su cuerpo por una corriente eléctrica, la cual había sido provocada por que Kogure puso en su costado un arma paralizante, lo cual provoco un grito del chico, pero para su mala suerte todos sus amigos estaban en diferentes áreas de la mansión.

El cuerpo de Aprhodi cayó al piso, pero por suerte seguía algo consciente para hablar, pero no para levantarse.

Aprhodi (con voz entrecortada): Tú... maldito... ¿que planean hacer?

Midorikawa se agacho hacia Aprhodi, dándole primero una sonrisa que mostraba su personalidad más malévola.

Midorikawa (con tono de inocencia): No te preocupes Aprhodi, solamente tendrán una muerte tranquila y cómoda en la casa de Natsumi Raimon.

Aprhodi le miro con una mirada de odio antes de que Kogure le pusiera de nuevo el aparato en el costado dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación. Los 2 muchachos miraban a la persona inconsciente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Midorikawa: Kogure ve por las mochilas, yo me encargare de esto.

Kogure se fue dejando a Midorikawa y Aprhodi.

…

_Mientras en el sótano de la mansión: _

Endo, Natsumi y Fubuki buscaban las máscaras anti-gas y el rifle, que Natsumi decía que su padre lo había guardado ahí la última vez. Se escuchó un sonido de crujidos, los cuales advertían el cambio del futuro en el diario de Fubuki, quien no tardo en sacarlo y sorprenderse por los mensajes ahí escritos.

_**6:05: Encontramos a Aprhodi en el piso de la habitación de huéspedes, esta lastimado y atado de pies a cabeza. **_

_**6:07 Sacamos a Aprhodi de la habitación y encontramos en el camino a Aki y a Goenji.**_

_**6:09 Estamos en la entrada de la mansión pero nos cortan el paso los quintos, **_ _**Ryuji Midorikawa y Yuya Kogure.**_

_**6:10 Los quintos nos atacan con bombas de gas lacrimógeno para luego lanzarnos unos dardos en envenenados. **_

_**6:15 Todos mueren, al igual que yo por el gas y los dardos clavados en nuestros cuerpos. DEAD END. **_

Fubuki al leer esto les dijo a Endo y Natsumi.

Endo: ¡Debemos ir a salvar a Aprhodi!

Natsumi: Espera Endo debemos pensarlo, Goenji y Aki están en el patio llamando a los demás, si vamos ahora nos pasara lo mismo que dice el diario de Fubuki.

Endo: Si pero ¿qué hay de Aki y Goenji?

Fubuki: Ellos tal vez ya lo saben, después de todo ellos también tienen diarios del futuro.

Natsumi: Podríamos ir a buscar a Aprhodi y volver aquí

Fubuki (con una sonrisa): No es una mala idea Natsumi.

Endo: Eres muy inteligente, Natsumi.

Natsumi (ruborizada): Gracias...chicos.

Fubuki: Primero deberíamos ir a buscar algún arma por aquí.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar entre las cajas del sótano, finalmente Endo encontró un palo de golf del padre de Natsumi, mientras que Fubuki encontró el rifle, el cual por desgracia no tenía balas pero dijo que igual serviría ya que podría golpear en la cabeza a alguno de los dos chicos.

…

_Mientras en uno de los pasillos de la casa: _

Aki y Goenji buscaban a los demás, tratando de no ser vistos por los quintos, ya que habían leído su futuro en el diario y trataban de evitarlos a cualquier costo. Los dos hablaban por sus celulares con sus amigos para que vinieran a darles apoyo.

Aki: Muchas gracias Kidou, pero por favor ven rápido...si adiós.

Goenji: Estamos en la mansión Raimon...si...si...gracias Suzuno. Adiós.

Aki: Kidou ya viene y dijo también que había encontrado a otra propietaria de un diario.

Goenji: Suzuno estaba con Nagumo y Hijikata, estaban cerca así que dicen que no tardaran... (Voltea hacia Aki) ¿Este bien...con todo esto?

Aki: Si...la verdad es que estaba algo asustada l principio pero ahora no tanto, ya que tenemos a muchos amigos de nuestro lado...(se ruboriza) también estas tu claro, me has salvado incontables veces y apoyado también.

Goenji: Ya veo (toma la mano de Aki) no te preocupes, te protegeré por siempre.

Aki: Gracias.

P.1: Que lindos, que pena que no se verán de nuevo.

Justo antes de que Aki y Goenji pudieran voltear, ambos sintieron un dolor agudo en sus espaldas, acompañado con una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió toda la espalda, Goenji no pudo evitar el soltar la mano de Aki, la cual quiso tomar de nuevo, pero su visión empezó a cerrarse, al igual que sus ojos y los de Aki. Ambos cayeron al suelo, detrás de ellos estaban Kogure y Midorikawa, con los aparatos en sus manos.

Kogure: Esto se puso interesante.

Midorikawa: Si aún faltan más personas para el juego.

Los dos miraron a sus víctimas con una cara de mucha maldad y siguieron con sus planes.

…

_Mientras en la entrada: _

P.1: ¡No pueden pasar, no me hagan llamara a la policía!

P.2: ¡No le estamos diciendo que necesitamos entrar!

P.3: Vamos Nagumo aunque se lo digas no nos dejara entrar, vámonos.

Nagumo (molesto): ¡Pero Hijika-!

Hijikata le guiño un ojo a este, haciéndole entender que tenía un plan, Nagumo entendió el mensaje y fueron con Suzuno que estaba apoyado en una farola cerca de la entrada y se había recuperado de su pierna completamente, ya que no tenía sus muletas.

Suzuno: ¿Y bien?

Nagumo (molesto): El panzón ese (señala al guardia sin que este se diera cuenta) no nos deja pasar.

Suzuno: Y que haremos entonces.

Nagumo: Hijikata tenía un plan.

Hijikata (sonriendo): Si déjenmelo a mí.

El chico se fue hacia el guardia nuevamente dejando a Suzuno confundido, pero Nagumo sabía perfectamente lo que este haría. Hijikata llego frente al guardia.

P.1: ¡No les dije que se largaran!

Hijikata: Lamento esto Natsumi.

El guardia le miro confundido. Hijikata aplaudió fuerte, se colocó en una posición parecida al de los sumos cuando estos van a pelear y detrás de este apareció un gran pie, color naranja, el cual tenía un enorme tamaño.

Hijikata: ¡SUPER PISOTON!

Al decir esto el pie se abalanzo contra la puerta, la cual destrozo, haciéndola caer al suelo y como consecuencia que el guardia se asustara de Hijikata y saliera corriendo.

Hijikata: ¡Nagumo, Suzuno, ya está!

Nagumo: Ya sabía que haría eso.

Suzuno (con una gota en la cabeza): Vaya me esperaba que golpeara al guardia, pero esto es... increíble.

Nagumo y Suzuno llegaron con Hijikata y entraron en la mansión, ellos sabían claramente que sus enemigos dentro de la mansión se percataron de su presencia, por el ruido que Hijikata hizo al romper la reja... Y no se equivocaban.

…

_En la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión:_

La habitación estaba oscura, en su piso se hallaban Aki, Goenji y Aprhodi inconscientes y atados de pies y manos, mientras Kogure y Midorikawa terminaban de atar a Aki y Goenji escucharon un ruido de algo metálico que caía al suelo fuera de la habitación, ambos supusieron lo que significaba.

Kogure (atando el último nudo): Vaya más visitas.

Midorikawa (levantándose): Debemos ir y recibirlas adecuadamente.

Kogure: Espérame (se levanta y va tras el).

Kogure cierra la puerta dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

:


	15. Confusiones y juegos

Kogure y Midorikawa se dirigían hacia la entrada de la casa, justo cuando estos llegaron, la puerta se abría de golpe debido a una patada que le proporciono Nagumo junto con Suzuno, detrás de estos estaba Hijikata. Al mirar alrededor los chicos encontraron en la parte final de las escaleras, las figuras de los dos secuestradores, los cueles les miraban con una sonrisa malévola

Midorikawa (haciendo una reverencia): Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar de juegos. Soy Ryuji Midorikawa.

Kogure: Yuya Kogure.

Nagumo: No necesitamos saber sus nombres, después de todo no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Nagumo no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo hacia ambos chicos, los chicos solamente le miraban con la misma sonrisa con la cual le recibieron, Suzuno se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, pero al no poder detener a Nagumo, solamente le grito.

Suzuno: ¡IDIOTA, ES UNA TRAMPA!

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de un lado de la sala, Nagumo se detuvo en seco y cayó al piso, Hijikata iba a ir para sacarlo de ahí, pero Suzuno le detuvo.

Suzuno: No vayas, si vas te pasara lo mismo que a Nagumo.

Hijikata (enojado): ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE NO VAYA, QUE PASA SI-!?

Suzuno: Mira (señala el piso de la sala).

En este se podía ver algo que brillaba con poca intensidad, los cuales eran unos hilos. Hijikata pudo comprender, Nagumo fue golpeado por un dardo, los cuales se activaban con tocar uno de los finos hilos que estaban por la habitación.

Midorikawa: Vaya, que idiota, ¿Qué clase de persona va sin más a atacar a otra?

Kogure: Ni siquiera le habíamos explicado las reglas y ya perdió.

Suzuno y Hijikata les miraban con desprecio desde su posición, pero vieron detrás de los muchachos una sombra con un sombrero pequeño encima y a su lado una cabellera color plateada, las cuales levantaban en sus manos unos palos de golf para golpear a los otros dos chicos.

Hijikata: Creo que se equivocan ustedes serán quienes pierdan.

Midorikawa se preguntó el por qué el cambio tan repentino de personalidad de los chicos al igual que Kogure, pero estos se dieron cuenta lo suficientemente rápido para percatarse de la presencia de dos personas detrás de ellos, Kogure y Midorikawa voltean y golpean a las dos personas en el estómago haciendo que estos dejen caer sus armas al suelo y se arrodillasen frente a los dos muchachos, abrazando sus estómagos con sus propios brazos.

Kogure: ¿Que sucede, les golpeamos muy fuerte o es que son demasiado débiles?

Los chicos solamente se limitaban a tratar de recuperar la respiración.

Midorikawa: Que frágil eres, lobito.

Fubuki: Cállate

P.1: ¿Porque no se meten con alguien de sus tamaños enanos?

Midorikawa al escuchar esto estaba a punto de golpear a la otra persona, pero recordó a la Suzuno y Hijikata, así que volteo a ver si estos seguían en su sitio, pero para su sorpresa...

Midorikawa (sorprendido): ¿¡A dónde han ido!?

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe y deja ver tres figuras.

Kogure (fastidiado): Esto se pone más fastidioso cada vez... pero me da la impresión de que saldremos ganando mucho con esto.

…

Mientras Suzuno y Hijikata iban por los pasillos de la casa, buscando a los demás, de pronto escucharon un ruido que provenía de una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

Hijikata: Escuchaste eso

Suzuno: Si, será que son...

Los dos muchachos no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a la habitación del ruido, al abrirla, vieron varias siluetas, dos estaban sentadas y las otras tres estaban recostadas en el suelo.

P.1: Que bueno están bien

P.2: Nos tenían preocupados

Suzuno: Eso deberíamos decirles a ustedes ¿Qué les sucedió?

P.1: Larga historia, ¿no tendrás algo con que cortar esto?

Suzuno: Si claro (busca en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y encuentra una navaja), toma Endo.

Endo (tomando la navaja): Gracias.

P.2: Suzuno, me ayudas por favor.

Suzuno: Espera un poco (se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está la persona).

P.2: Lamento mucho todo esto... de no haber sido por mí.

Suzuno: No es tu culpa pero hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, ¿no lo crees Natsumi?

Natsumi (desatando un nudo): Si es verdad.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de desatar a los demás, estos empezaron a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

Goenji: ¿Don...de...estoy?

Natsumi: Goenji, que bueno que estas bien.

Goenji (tocándose la cabeza): Lo último que recuerdo es haber recibido un shock y... (Preocupado)¿DONDE ESTA AKI?

Endo: No te preocupes está bien.

Goenji (aliviado): Que bueno (mira a todos lados) ¿Dónde está Aprhodi?

Hijikata: Esta bien también, termino con ustedes en esta habitación.

Aki (levantándose): Es cierto Kogure y Midorikawa nos atacaron y nos desmayamos.

Aprhodi (levantándose): A mí me paso lo mismo, cuando vea a ese par.

Goenji: ¿Y Nagumo?

Suzuno: Esos malditos pusieron trampas en el salón y una de ellas golpeo a Nagumo.

Goenji: ¿Qué clase de trampa?

Hijikata: Unos dardos envenenados, pero el veneno debe ser leve.

Endo: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hijikata: La mayoría de los venenos son muy peligrosos al contacto con la piel, a pesar de usar protección, además Nagumo es fuerte y tenemos refuerzos.

Suzuno: Si es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo ¿y Fubuki?

Endo: Pues, bueno lo que pasa es que...

_FLASHBACK: _

Natsumi, Endo y Fubuki corrían por el pasillo buscando a Aki y Goenji, al buscar en todas las habitaciones y no encontrar nada, se preocuparon de que les hubiera pasado algo. Todos se detuvieron unos minutos para tomar aire.

Endo: Esto no está funcionando.

Natsumi: Es cierto, pero que podemos hacer

Fubuki (sacando su teléfono): No entiendo el por qué los diarios no nos muestran donde están los demás.

Natsumi: No será que ellos están-

Endo: ¡No digas eso Natsumi!, además si estuvieran muertos, los diarios nos lo dirían.

Fubuki: Me he preguntado desde que llegamos esto, ¿dónde está tu diario Endo?

Endo: Lo deje en mi casa por si las dudas.

P.1: Eso es muy poco seguro no lo sabes.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa voz, al voltear se percataron de una figura que se dirigía hacia ellos, era una chica de peli rosada y en encima de su cabeza tenía un pequeño sombrero color azul, vestía un traje color negro. Los demás retrocedieron unos pasos, para irse del lugar.

P.1: No es necesario que se vayan, les ayudare.

Endo: Eso no nos garantiza nada.

P.1: ¿Qué debo hacer para que me crean?... ¡Ah ya se!

La chica saca del bolsillo de su chamarra una tarjeta y se la da a Endo. Los demás se acercaron a Endo para también poder leerla, cuando la leyeron sus dudas sobre la chica se esfumaron.

Endo (viendo a la chica): Tú eres...

Natsumi: la hija del...

Fubuki: Primer ministro de Japón.

P.1: Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Toko Zaizen.

Natsumi: Lamentamos haber dudado de ti, supimos que tú eres parte del Instituto Imperial y se podría decir que-

Toko: Ya se todo sobre lo que han pasado junto con mis amigos del Instituto Genda, Sakuma y Kidou, creo que también debo decir que soy-

Fubuki: Propietaria, ¿no?

Toko: Exacto.

Natsumi: Quieres decir que también están contigo Kidou y los demás.

Toko: Si, pero están en la entrada analizando la situación para poder entrar y decidimos que debía entrar para asegurarnos de que estaban bien. La verdad es que me alegro de que estén bien (sonríe).

Fubuki: Pero debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos, podrías ayudarnos.

Toko: ¿Cuantos son?

Natsumi: Son tres solamente y suponemos que los quintos los tienen a todos en alguna habitación de la casa.

Toko: Creo que tengo una mejor idea.

Endo: ¿Cuál es?

Toko: Podríamos dividirnos, dos de nosotros van a buscar a los demás, mientras que los otros dos vamos por los enemigos. ¿Qué les parece?

Endo: Tengo mis dudas, que pasa si los quintos derrotan a las dos personas que van a ir tras ellos.

Natsumi: Endo, recuerda que también están Sakuma y los demás para ayudarnos.

Fubuki: Si quieren podemos ir yo y Toko por los quintos y ustedes van a buscar a los demás.

Toko: Por mi ningún problema.

Endo: Per-

Fubuki (tomando el hombro de Endo): Podemos hablar.

Endo asintió levemente, Fubuki se lo llevo un poco distanciado de las chicas mientras estas hablaban, cuando Fubuki se dio cuenta de que estaban a suficiente distancia empezó a hablar.

Fubuki (serio): Endo, no debes ir por los quintos.

Endo: Porque yo también quiero ayudar.

Fubuki (serio y frio): Debes proteger a Natsumi, si vas con los quintos, cabe la posibilidad de que no sobrevivas y si eso pasa ¿cómo crees que lo pasara Natsumi...o Aki?

Endo: Ya lo sé...pero (aprieta los puños) quiero hacerme fuerte.

Fubuki: Y lo eres...mira tal vez no lo demuestres con fuerza, pero tú eres fuerte, antes de venir aquí Natsumi nos contó como con tu ayuda lograron vencer a los novenos en tu secundaria, sin ti quizás que hubiera pasado.

Endo se lo pensó, Fubuki tenía razón, se sentía ridículo por no pensar en que él no era fuerte, así que levantó sus manos contra su cara y se dio unas suaves palmadas en sus mejillas.

Endo (sonriendo): Gracias Fubuki, me has ayudado mucho.

Fubuki (devolviéndole la sonrisa): No hay por qué Endo.

Luego ambos volvieron con las chicas, las cuales no quisieron preguntar el por qué se habían ido lejos a charlar, debido a que lo encontraron indebido.

Toko: Bien, entonces Fubuki y yo iremos por los enemigos y ustedes por sus amigos.

Todos: Si

Endo: Bien amigos no perdamos tiempo y ¡vamos!

Todos se fueron por lados opuestos: Toko y Fubuki por el frente y Natsumi y Endo por el izquierdo.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK _

…

Suzuno: Bien eso lo aclara todo.

Hijikata: Digo lo mismo, pero debemos apresurarnos.

Goenji: Por que

Suzuno: Es cierto, Fubuki y Toko fueron derrotados por esos chicos, debemos ayudarlos.

Al escuchar esto todos se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, al salir todos se escuchó el disparo de un arma, proveniente de la entrada. Todos se apresuraron a esta, con diversos pensamientos y conclusiones rondándoles por la cabeza.

:


	16. Movimiento de piezas

Al llegar a las escaleras donde se les debía bajar para llegar hasta la salida de la mansión, los chicos vieron la escena, tres siluetas en la entrada, cada una con una pistola pequeña en sus manos, el cuerpo de Nagumo en el suelo, y en los peldaños de las escaleras, los cuerpos de los quintos inconscientes, junto con los de Toko y Fubuki.

Suzuno (hablando de manera fría y molesta): Creo que nos deben una explicación...cuartos.

Kidou: Si pero a Nagumo lo encontramos así, al igual que a Toko y a Fubuki.

Endo: Sabemos lo de Nagumo, Fubuki y Toko, pero que hay de esos dos (señala los cuerpos de los quintos).

Genda: Están bien también, no les disparamos en un lugar vital les disparamos en sus piernas y perdieron el equilibrio y golpearon sus cabezas contra los peldaños de las escaleras.

Hijikata: Esta bien, vamos chicos hay que revisarlos (bajando las escaleras).

Después de haber revisado que los chicos estuvieran bien, todos ayudaron a sacarlos fuera de la casa, cuando salieron de esta, Natsumi se percató de la destruida entrada hacia su casa.

Natsumi: ¡MI ENTRADA! (voltea a ver a Kidou) ¡KIDOU!

Kidou (aterrado): te juro que la encontramos así cuando llegamos, o no chicos.

Genda (aterrado): Si

Sakuma (temeroso): Lo mismo digo.

Natsumi: ¡ENTONCES QUIEN LO HIZO! (voltea hacia Suzuno) ¡TU!

Suzuno: Fue Hijikata, lo juro, como tu estúpido guardia no nos dejaba pasar, Hijikata destrozo la entrada, asustando al guardia.

Natsumi volteo hacia Hijikata quien solo quería huir de ella, ya se divisaba un aura maligna a su alrededor, cuando esta estaba a punto de regañar a Hijikata, fue detenida por que la persona que cargaba Hijikata en su espalda empezó a abrir los ojos.

P.1: Vaya que gran golpe me han dado (siente un dolor en su costado) ¡Agh!

Hijikata: Nagumo que bueno estas bien.

Suzuno (acercándose): Eres un tarado.

Nagumo (con sarcasmo): Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, no pudiste decir algo más amigable.

Suzuno: De haberlo pensado mejor, no estarías en estas condiciones, imbécil.

Nagumo (molesto): Tu...

Sakuma: Ustedes apúrense o los dejaremos aquí.

Suzuno y Hijikata, este último aun con Nagumo en su espalda, fueron corriendo hacia la salida de la mansión, los tres se preguntaban cuando sus compañeros habían llegado hasta ella tan rápido con su pequeña charla.

Al llegar con los demás, Hijikata, Genda, Endo y Sakuma pusieron a los heridos: Nagumo, quien a pesar de estar consciente, no como los demás quienes aún no despertaban, no se podía mover mucho por el veneno que recorría su cuerpo, Toko, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Kogure, fueron recostados en el suelo de la calle, la cual se encontraba vacía ya que era casi medianoche.

Sakuma (acercándose a Nagumo): Déjame revisar tu costado.

Nagumo simplemente levanto su polera, la cual dejo a la vista una cortada, no muy profundo con un líquido algo verdoso, que se juntaba con la sangre que salía de la herida.

Sakuma (sacando un pañuelo): Por suerte el veneno no llego a tu interior, así que estarás bien (coloca el pañuelo en la herida)

Nagumo hace una mueca de dolor al sentir el pañuelo en su herida. Mientras Sakuma curaba a Nagumo, los demás hablaban de qué hacer con los quintos.

Natsumi: Primero debería presentarlos, Kidou, Genda, este es Terumi Afuro, es un amigo de mi infancia, nos ayudara en este juego.

Kidou: Un gusto Afuro, soy Yuuto Kidou

Genda: Kojiro Genda, en un placer conocerte.

Aprhodi: Un gusto, ahora dejando de lado las presentaciones, Kidou, ¿no sabes dónde viven?

Kidou: No tienen hogar, son huérfanos.

Goenji: Vaya, eso complica aún más las cosas, ¿Qué hacemos?

Genda: Podría llevarlos a mi casa, mis padres no están así que nadie sospechara nada.

Kidou: No puedes hacer eso, Genda.

Aki: Es cierto, que pasa si te atacan por sorpresa cuando duermes o algo por el estilo.

Kidou: Mejor que se quede en mi casa, mi padre está en ella y así no planearan nada, además mañana mi padre sale de viaje y poder aprovechar la oportunidad para así interrogarlos.

Natsumi: Pero Kidou es-

Aprhodi: No te preocupes Natsumi si Kidou prefiere yo puedo ir mañana a su casa y ayudarle con su interrogatorio a las bestias esas. ¿Estás de acuerdo Kidou?

Kidou: Por mi ningún problema.

Genda: Yo también iré junto con Sakuma.

Aki: ¿Qué pasara con Toko y Fubuki?

Aprhodi: Yo llevare a Fubuki conmigo, se quedara a dormir en mi casa.

Kidou: Nosotros iremos a dejar a Toko a su casa.

Aki: Natsumi, creo que no es seguro que te quedes en tu casa esta noche.

Natsumi: Si es cierto, pero donde me puedo quedar.

Aki (con mirada picara): Puedes quedarte con Endo

Natsumi (roja hasta los pies): ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

Aki (sonriente): Estoy bromeando, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa a mis padres no les importara.

Natsumi (le sonríe): Gracias Aki.

Endo (acercándose): ¿Sucede algo chicas?

Aki: No nada Endo.

Goenji (acercándose al mismo sitio): Chicas, la cosa es que Endo y yo les queremos proponer algo.

Natsumi: ¿Que es Goenji?

Endo: Una cita doble.

Las chicas al escuchar esto no pudieron el evitar sorprenderse por la proposición de Endo.

Aki (avergonzada): ¿Una...cita...doble?

Goenji: Si mañana a las 3:00 en el centro de la ciudad, ¿qué les parece?

Aki: Pues...no sé ¿qué piensas tu Natsumi?

Natsumi: La verdad es que me gusta la idea, por mi bien.

Aki: Entonces yo también

Endo: Bien está decidido, mañana ¡cita doble!

Natsumi: Pero la condición es que los chicos paguen todo, no es así Aki.

Aki: Pues bueno...

Goenji y Endo (pensamiento): Nos quedaremos sin dinero luego de esto.

Natsumi: Y que dicen.

Endo y Goenji (deprimidos): Bien

Luego de esto los cuatro se dirigieron hacia Kidou y los demás. Sakuma y Nagumo, quien le aseguro a Sakuma que podía caminar sin problemas, también se acercaron hacia los demás.

Kidou: Chicos en unos días les llamaremos para hacer una reunión por la información que nos puedan proporcionar.

Goenji(serio): Kidou, te he querido preguntar esto desde que te llame, ¿cómo sabias lo del ataque?

Todos se impresionaron por la pregunta de Goenji a Kidou, excepto Sakuma y Genda, quienes ya sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kidou: Mira te voy a ser sincero...fueron los novenos.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Kidou: Tal y como lo escucharon, vera es que...

_FLASHBACK: _

Sakuma, Genda y Kidou terminaban de explicarle a Toko sobre las reglas del juego, cuando en el marco de la puerta...

P.1 (de brazos cruzados): Un nuevo amigo eh, Yuuto

P.2: Un nuevo aliado, interesante.

Kidou: ¿Qué quieren, Tsunami y Fuduo?

Tsunami: Nada.

Fuduo: Absolutamente nada, solo queremos darle información

Sakuma (serio): ¿Cuál?

Tsunami: Que sus amigos serán atacados en estos momentos y ustedes se quedan hablando con esta chica.

Genda: ¡QUE LES HAN HECHO!

Fuduo(con una sonrisa de lado): Nosotros...nada, pueden que sean otros dueños.

Sakuma: Como esperan que les creamos, además faltan dos de sus amigos, así que eso nos da la suficiente prueba para decir que ustedes están detrás de todo.

Tsunami: Crean lo que quieran... (Voltea a ver a Toko) ¿Y tú qué opinas?

Toko solamente le dio una mirada de odio a Tsunami, lo cual le causo que pusiera una sonrisa de burla.

Fuduo: Para que lo sepan Tobitaka y Mikury están en otro lado, digamos que encontraron a otros dueños y queremos hacerles una visita. (Voltea hacia Tsunami), vámonos.

Tsunami (pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza): Vaya y yo que me empezaba a divertir.

Fuduo estaba a punto de irse por la puerta pero repentinamente Sakuma se le abalanza encima, ya que no pudo detener sus sentimientos de ira hacia Fuduo lo cual provoca que Fuduo cayera hacia la puerta cerrada, la cual rompe por el impacto Genda aprovecha la oportunidad y se lleva a Toko a un lugar seguro y Kidou iba a atacar a Tsunami pero este le proporciona un golpe en la cabeza con una patada lo cual le deja inconsciente en el suelo. Sakuma al ver esto se distrae y Fuduo aprovecha esa oportunidad para tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, mira a Tsunami, quien entendiendo la señal de Fuduo va tras los otros chicos. Mientras Sakuma trata de zafarse del agarre de Fuduo, Genda y Toko corrían por el pasillo del Instituto. Genda iba en frente y Toko detrás.

Toko: ¿No deberíamos ayudarles?

Genda: No te preocupes estarán bien. Debeos llegar a la entrada e ir con los demás, Sakuma y Kidou nos alcanzaran luego.

Toko simplemente asintió, Genda se puso a correr más rápido, cuando doblaron a una esquina, Toko es jalada del brazo y al segundo siguiente le cubren su boca, por desgracia Genda no se percata de ello y sigue su camino.

P.1: Creo que estamos solos

Toko al voltear la mirada ve a Tsunami, al saber de quien se trataba le da una mirada de odio, lo cual le causo gracia al chico. Tsunami repentinamente le quita su mano de su boca.

Tsunami: No te enojes

Toko: Si claro, eres el enemigo, (pensamiento) debo irme rápido, pero puede ser que él tenga un arma consigo.

Cuando Toko quiso irse junto con Genda, Tsunami rápidamente le tomo su muñeca para atraerle a él, pero Toko aprovecho esa cercanía y le golpeo con una patada sus piernas haciendo que este cayera, por desgracia Tsunami no soltó el agarre de la muñeca de Toko provocando que esta cayera encima de él, cuando ambos cayeron estaban a solo unos milímetros de sus caras, Toko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Tsunami reacciono y acerco su rostro al de Toko, al saber Toko lo que quería quiso aparatarse pero Tsunami le agarro por la cintura con sus brazos.

Toko (asustada): Tsunami, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Tsunami no respondió, Toko estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, pero alguien llamo a Tsunami por lo lejos.

Fuduo: ¡TSUNAMI, YA TERMINE CON SAKUMA, VAMONOS!

Tsunami movió a Toko a un lado, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Toko para que esta se levantara, pero Toko la rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendió que su enemigo quisiera ayudarle. Tsunami volteo, con la intención de irse, pero antes de irse volteo hacia Toko.

Tsunami: Esta me la pagas en otra ocasión

Dicho esto Tsunami se fue dejando a una confundida Toko en su lugar, cuando Tsunami se desvaneció por el pasillo, una voz llamo a Toko.

Genda: ¡TOKO, DONDE ESTAS, SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME VEN AHORA SAKUMA Y KIDOU ESTAN INCONSCIENTES!

Toko al escuchar esto reacciono y se dirigió hacia el lugar, cuando llego con Genda le ayudo a hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros, luego de que Kidou y Sakuma se despertaran, Toko les explico lo de Tsunami

Kidou: No debes preocuparte, si lo hace de nuevo nosotros te ayudaremos.

Genda: Digo lo mismo y también lo siento por no darme cuenta.

Toko: Gracias chicos.

Finalmente todos se dirigieron a la mansión de Natsumi.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK _

…

Endo: Así que fue así como paso.

Kidou: Si también me pareció extraño que nos dijeran esto

Goenji (apenado): Lo siento Kidou

Kidou (confundido): ¿Por qué?

Goenji: Desconfié de ti y creí que tu podías ser aliado de otros propietarios.

Kidou: No te preocupes, pero aún me inquieta algo...

Aprhodi: Es sobre los novenos no

Kidou: Si, por que no los habrán dicho.

Genda: A mí también me entra cierta curiosidad por saber el por que

Suzuno: Seguramente, quieren ser ellos quienes los derroten a ustedes.

Hijikata: Disculpa Kidou, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban algunos de ellos?

Kidou: Fuduo y Tsunami, ¿por?

Hijikata: Es solo que creo que escuche uno de esos nombres en alguna ocasión.

Nagumo: Yo también creo haber escuchado ese nombre por algún lado.

Natsumi: Lo mejor tal vez sea despejarnos un poco e irnos a dormir, mañana estaremos más calmados.

Sakuma: Es cierto, además hemos tenido un día muy agitado.

Luego de esto todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, algunos con invitados no deseados y otros con una agradable compañía.

_**Bien para la gente quizás un poco confundida con los equipos formados hasta ahora aquí están sus ordenes su numero:  
**_

**_Primeros:__ Segundos: Terceros: Cuartos: Quintos: Sextos: Novenos:   
_**

**_Endo Natsumi Nagumo Kidou Midorikawa Lika _(DEAD END) _Tobitaka_**

**_Aki Fubuki Hijikata Sakuma Kogure Someoka _(DEAD END) _Fudou _**

_**Goenji Aprhodi Suzuno Genda Tsunami **_

_** Mikury**_


	17. ¿¡Espionaje y citas?

_En la habitación de Aki: _

Aki y Natsumi se preparaban para su cita doble, había ropa de Aki esparcida por toda la habitación, sin contar de que ambas se les había pasado el tiempo y estaban algo retrasadas con el tiempo. Aki se percató por el reloj en su pared, ya que Natsumi se estaba colocando su ropa o más bien la de Aki.

Aki (sorprendida): ¡Ya son las 2:30!

Natsumi: ¡Que!, debemos apresurarnos.

Aki: Entonces déjate ese vestido puesto y vámonos, yo ya estoy lista.

Natsumi: No crees que es muy llamativo.

Aki: Para nada, y yo (se da una vuelta completa) ¿Qué tal estoy?

Natsumi (con una sonrisa): Te ves bien.

Aki: Entonces vámonos.

Luego de que ambas chicas salieran de la casa, se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a encontrarse con los chicos.

…

_Mientras en la casa de Kidou: _

Kidou salió de su habitación en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, donde se encontraban sus dos invitados. La noche anterior luego de ir a dejar a Toko a su casa y de que sus amigos se fueran también a las suyas, Kidou llego a la suya, con la sorpresa de que su padre se fue de viaje esa misma noche por ciertos problemas en su trabajo. Por suerte los quintos no se habían despertado y seguían inconscientes, así que Kidou se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes y dejo a ambos chicos en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, le curo las heridas de balas de las piernas y se fue a su habitación para descansar, claro sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro, al igual que las ventanas por si ellos trataban de escapar durante la noche.

Kidou estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó, haciendo que este se asustara levemente, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, en cuanto la abrió vio a Aprhodi, Genda y Sakuma.

Kidou: Hola chicos, llegan temprano.

Genda: Pues claro, nos preocupaba que podían hacerte esos demonios.

Sakuma: Nos preocupaban, si tuve que sacarte a patadas de tu casa porque decías estar cansado.

Genda (avergonzado): Pues...bueno... (Molesto) tú también estabas quejándote todo el camino de que solamente querías estar en tu cama, al igual que Aprhodi.

Aprhodi (enfurecido): ¡YO!, ustedes fueron los únicos que se quejaban por no dormir lo suficiente.

Sakuma (con aura sombría y sarcasmo): ¿Ah sí?

Kidou solo se dedicaba a ver la pelea con una gotita por su cabeza, hasta que decidió romper la ridícula pelea con algo de incomodidad.

Kidou (incomodo): Chicos...esto... ¿pueden entrar?

Aprhodi: ¿Ah? (se avergüenza) Si, mejor entremos, ¿no chicos?

Sakuma y Genda (avergonzados): Si

Luego de que todos entraran se dirigieron al cuarto de huéspedes, pero cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver a los dos muchachos levantados, pero con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros, Kidou se les acerco de a poco junto con Genda.

Kidou: Que están haciendo, sus heridas se abrirán si se esfuerzan en sus piernas.

Kogure (con dificultad al hablar): Y que... debemos salir de aquí...

Midorikawa (con voz entrecortada): Si...o ellos nos mataran.

Aprhodi: Miren, no les haremos nada si ustedes nos apoyan además-

Midorikawa (molesto): ¡Y TU QUE SABES DE LOS SEPTIMOS! (se tapó la boca apenas dijo esto)

Kogure (enojado): ¡Idiota!, genial ahora lo saben...bien les diremos todo.

Sakuma: Bien, primero ¿Quiénes son los séptimos?

Midorikawa (con inseguridad): Pues...son

…

_Mientras en el centro de la ciudad Inazuma: _

Dos chicos esperaban impacientes la llegada de ciertas chicas, se les complicaba mucho tratar de buscarlas con la vista ya que las calles estaban repletas de personas.

Endo: Estoy aburrido.

Goenji: Esperemos un poco más, no puedes ser tan tarde.

Endo (molesto): Como que no puedes ser tan tarde estamos aquí desde hace varias horas y ellas no llegan y yo que me Salí de mi casa muy temprano y ahora fácilmente podría estar jugando videojuegos o durmiendo hasta las 12 pero...

Mientras Endo se quejaba Goenji solamente pensaba en una cosa:

Goenji (pensamiento): Pero si tú fuiste el que ideo todo esto.

Justo cuando Endo terminaba su distinguido discurso sobre la doble cita. Goenji diviso a Aki y Natsumi, elevando sus manos hacia arriba para que estos les vieran. Goenji al verlas llamo a Endo y se les acercaron. Natsumi vestía un vestido blanco con unos detalles fucsias en los bordes de la parte final del vestido y unos zapatos blancos, Aki vestía una blusa blanca manga corta y pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas color verde y zapatillas.

Natsumi: Chicos, lamentamos la espera que les causamos.

Goenji: No te preocupes, igual acabamos de llegar.

Endo: ¡QUE! , pero si llevamos más de-(Goenji le cubre la boca con su mano)

Aki: ¿Que decías Endo?

Goenji (seguía cubriéndole la boca a Endo con su mano): No es nada Aki, no te preocupes.

Aki: Bueno, entonces adónde vamos.

Goenji: ¿Qué les parece al parque? (suelta la boca de Endo), ¡Endo, que asco!

Resulto que en un intento por soltarse del agarre de Goenji, Endo empezó a lamer su mano, para que este se la quitase.

Endo: Lo siento Goenji, me obligaste a hacerlo, espera ¿dijiste al parque?

Goenji: Si por que

Natsumi: Tienes una idea mejor Endo

Endo: La verdad es que si (toma la mano de Natsumi), ven sígueme.

Natsumi: Espera Endo.

Endo solamente jalaba a Natsumi, Goenji no dudo en seguirlos junto con Aki, a quien tomo de la mano para seguirles el paso a los otros dos chicos.

…

_Mientras en otro lugar del centro de la ciudad: _

Dos chicos iban caminando por las diferentes tiendas de la ciudad, uno con muchas bolsas en sus manos y una chica que revisaba las tiendas como si fuera una pequeña que se encontraba en una juguetería,

P.1: Vámonos ya por favor Mikury, me están doliendo los brazos.

Mikury: Por favor Tobitaka, solamente estoy comprando los ingredientes para la cena y el desayuno de mañana.

Tobitaka (molesto y sorprendido): ¡ESTO ES SOLAMENTE PARA ESTOS DOS DIAS! Mikury te estas excediendo enserio

Mikury: Mira si quieren se quedan sin comida, a mí no me importa no cocinar por dos días.

Tobitaka: No digo eso sino que esto es mucha comida para estos di-(con tono burlesco) Ah ya entiendo...

Mikury: ¿Qué cosa?

Tobitaka (tono de burla): Es por lo del beso, no.

Mikury al escuchar esto dejo de caminar y se puso más roja que un tomate.

Mikury (pensamiento): Demonios, ya sabía que me había excedido con lo de la comida pero no tanto... (Desanimada) aunque la verdad pensé que se daría cuenta más rápido.

Tobitaka: Oye a mí también me gusta ser tu novio pero no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces como si fueras mi esposa.

Mikury (extremadamente ruborizada): ¡¿Es-es-espo-esposa?!

Tobitaka: Bueno es que...a ver como lo digo... (Se rasca su cabeza) Ah sabes que simplemente olvídalo.

Mikury (con una gotita en la cabeza): Si

Tobitaka: Sera mejor que nos vayamos, además ya es tarde.

Mikury: Si creo que sería lo mejor, además tal vez esos dos ya volvieron, y también debemos de informarles sobre los propietarios de los diarios.

Tobitaka (serio): Si.

Mientras los dos muchachos iban rumbo a la cabaña, Tobitaka se dio cuenta de que Mikury sonreía levemente y a la vez tiernamente con su mirada a las parejas que pasaban por su camino. Todas esas parejas iban tomadas de la mano o la chica iba abrazada al brazo del hombre.

Tobitaka (pensamiento): No he actuado como lo que se considera un novio para Mikury, debería hacer el esfuerzo y demostrarle lo importante que es para mí ella. (Molesto), pero esos dos...si lo saben.

El único obstáculo para demostrar abiertamente su relación con Mikury eran Fuduo y Tsunami, a pesar de que ninguno de los estaba interesado de la misma manera que Tobitaka hacia la chica, sabía que si ellos lo sabrían no harían nada mejor que molestarlo por su relación con Mikury, lo cual le enfurecía terriblemente. De pronto el chico paro en seco frente a una heladería, veía como un hombre y una mujer salían con dos conos de helado, los dos charlaban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con esto a Tobitaka se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Tobitaka (volteando hacia Mikury): Mikury, ¿no quieres un-?

Al voltear, se dio cuenta de que su novia peli negra no estaba detrás de él, lo cual le preocupo, así que dejo las compras en el suelo y fue corriendo entre la gente, gritando el nombre de la muchacha.

Resulta que Mikury se había separado de Tobitaka, mientras este se perdió en sus pensamientos, ya que había visto una sombra familiar entre las personas decidió seguirla para confirmar sus sospechas. Al llegar a un lugar menos concurrido del centro pudo ver que sus conclusiones no le fallaban. El chico que Mikury había encontrado entre la multitud era Endo Mamoru, pero cuando vio que estaba acompañado de otras personas, entre las cuales pudo reconocer a Goenji y Aki, también se fijó en la chica al lado de Endo

Mikury (hablando bajo): Ahí están... quien es esa chica al lado de Endo (mira que Endo y ella están tomados de la mano), ah ya entiendo (en tono dulce y comprensivo) son novios... que lindos, (alegre) ¡se me ocurre algo!, tal vez si los sigo puede ver cómo ser una mejor novia para Tobitaka, eso es.

No lo pensó dos veces y apenas vio a los chicos alejarse los siguió olvidándose de Tobitaka y la cena que debía preparar.

:


	18. Mis amigos

Cuatro chicos se dirigían hacia la ubicación que Endo le había indicado, sin notar la presencia de cierta espía detrás de ellos. Finalmente Endo paro en seco en frente de una enorme torre de metal con un rayo en su cima, los chicos tardaron toda la tarde en llegar hasta el lugar que les indico Endo, por lo cual estaba anocheciendo, Mikury estaba desecha por haberlos seguidos por todo el camino y para más decepciones, no consiguió información alguna para ser una mejor novia para Tobitaka.

Endo (sonriente): Bien llegamos

Aki (cansada): Si...pero a...que costo

Goenji: Es cierto

Natsumi (molesta y cansada): Endo... por qué nos trajiste... hasta aquí

Aki (recuperando el aliento): Si míranos

Endo: En serio lo siento chicas, es que quería mostrarles algo increíble en esta torre.

Endo empezó a subir las escaleras de la torre, dio vuelta su rostro y les dio una sonrisa a sus amigos, quienes sin dudarlo subieron las escaleras de la gran torre. Mikury solamente se quedó escondida detrás de las paredes de un callejón cerca de ahí, al no querer ser descubierta por sus enemigos, decidió dejar de seguirlos e irse.

Mikury (volteando para irse): Bueno hasta aquí queda mi investigación y mi única conclusión de esto es que...Endo es un verdadero idiota que hace caminar a su novia más de mil kilómetros para llegar hasta una estúpida torre de metal, vaya esto ha sido un fraca- ¡AY NO la cena, los chicos me mataran si no llego! (sale corriendo del lugar)

…

Endo y sus amigos finalmente llegaron hasta el final de la torre.

Endo: Vamos chicos, apúrense.

Natsumi (cansada): Es fácil...para ti decirlo... ya que no estás cansado.

Aki (cansada): Si...además...ni siquiera Goenji está cansado... ¿cómo es eso posible?

Goenji: Es que corro mucho en las mañanas.

Endo (señalando hacia el exterior): ¡MIREN, NO ES INCREIBLE!

Todos al principio le miraron confundido, pero al voltear hacia donde señalaba su amigo sus caras cambiaron a una de felicidad y asombro. La vista desde la torre de metal era la ciudad Inazuma en su totalidad y ya que se había hecho de noche, las luces de la ciudad le daban el toque especial para que los chicos quedaran satisfechos por los esfuerzos que hicieron para llegar hasta aquí.

Natsumi (impresionada): Endo...esto es

Endo: Fabuloso ¿no lo crees?

Natsumi: Iba a decir hermoso pero si también eso.

Goenji: ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

Endo: Mi padre me trajo aquí cuando estaba en la primaria, al ver este lugar empecé a venir con mi padre todos los días que podíamos y luego empecé a venir por mi cuenta, ya que mi padre no tenía mucho tiempo para traerme hasta aquí.

Aki: Es increíble Endo, tu idea fue la mejor.

Endo: Gracias Aki (le sonríe)

Goenji volteo hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca de una banca, en el cual vio atado en una de sus ramas con una cuerda, un neumático para autos enorme. Goenji se acercó a este, de lo cual Endo se percató y también se acercó.

Goenji: ¿Porque hay algo así en este lugar?

Endo: Es mío, usualmente lo uso para golpearlo.

Goenji: Por que

Endo: Desde el ataque de los novenos a la escuela, fui capaz de usar una habilidad que leí en el cuaderno de mi abuelo.

Goenji: Te refieres a...

Endo: Si...a la mano demoniaca, con la cual ataque a Tsunami.

Aki (acercándose): Endo... ¿eso es verdad?

Endo: Si, desde eso he estado practicando con esto (golpea el neumático) para lograr reforzar esta técnica.

Natsumi: Me alegra escuchar eso de ti Endo.

Endo: Gracias Natsumi...más bien gracias a todos ustedes amigos (les da una gran sonrisa).

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Endo (sonriente): Tu eres el que menos debería preguntar eso Goenji... les estoy agradeciendo porque sin ustedes no podría haber hecho esa súper técnica que leí en el diario de mi abuelo.

Aki: Hablando del diario de tu abuelo ¿Dónde está?

Endo (alegre): No te preocupes, está en... (Deprimido) en mi casa, lo olvide de nuevo.

Natsumi (molesta): Endo debes ser más precavido.

Endo (avergonzado): Si, lo siento.

Goenji: Endo, ¿qué te parece si entrenamos con el neumático?

Endo: Me parece bien

Así los dos se pasaron un tiempo de la noche practicando con el neumático, mientras las chicas les miraban desde la banca cada con una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción en su rostro.

…

_Mientras en la habitación de Hibiki:_

Hibiki miraba hacia una pantalla de su habitación en la cual se podía ver a los cuatro chicos en la torre de metal, riendo y practicando. Mientras que Haruna, comía una sopa instantánea con fideos, sentada en el suelo de la sala, también mirando la pantalla.

Hibiki: Parece que esto avanza según los planes.

Haruna (comiendo): Si pero avanza más lento de lo que creí, por eso lo adelante un poco las cosas.

Hibiki (desconfiado): ¿A qué te refieres?

Haruna (parándose de su lugar): ¿Recuerdas el incidente con la sexta?, pues bueno ayude en algo con eso.

Hibiki: Les diste información a Fuduo y Tsunami sobre lo que pasaría.

Haruna: Si exacto, como tu sirvienta debo hacer más interesante el juego, es por eso que decidí hacerlo.

Hibiki (enojado): No debiste hacerlo, recuerda que si sigues metiéndote en esto, te ira mal a ti y a ciertas personas...

Al escuchar esto, a Haruna se le cae su sopa, mientras baja la cabeza, con una mueca de desprecio.

Haruna: tú me dijiste que no hablarías más del tema, o me equivoco.

Hibiki (ignorando lo de Haruna): Deberías limpiarlo (señala con la cabeza la sopa derramada)

Haruna (cabizbaja): Si traeré un trapo (deja el lugar)

Hibiki (vuelve hacia la pantalla): Como dije todo va de acuerdo al plan.

Mientras Haruna iba por los pasillos de la casa de Hibiki, se detuvo para dejar caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Haruna (sollozando): ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo?... chicos.

Haruna siguió su camino secando sus lágrimas.

:


	19. Puedes confiar en mi

_En un orfanato de la ciudad:_

P.1 (separando a dos muchachos que se pelaban): Ya basta ustedes dos, empiecen a llevarse bien.

P.2: Pobre Tachimukai, se está sobre esforzando.

P.3 (acercándose con una olla en sus manos): ¿Tú lo crees así?, yo debo decir que está haciendo un buen trabajo desde que llego.

P.2: Si usted lo dice jefa.

P.3 (sonriendo): Ayúdame un poco con la cena.

P.2 (devolviéndole la sonrisa): Si, (voltea hacia el chico) ¡Tachimukai, iremos a preparar la cena!

Tachimukai (tomando a uno de los chicos en sus brazos): Si ahora voy, vamos chicos que ya es tarde (toma la mano del segundo niño)

Ambas personas entraron a la casa, para preparar la cena para los más pequeños del hogar.

…

_Mientras en la cabaña:_

Fuduo (molesto): ¡¿Dónde está Mikury (voltea a ver a Tobitaka) Tobitaka se supone que estaba contigo, como pierdes a una chica de 14 años en medio del centro?!

Tobitaka: ¡¿Qué?! (Enojado), primero ella fue quien se separó, segundo no es mi culpa, apenas volteé ella se fue a no sé dónde.

Tsunami (cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza): Los dos se están comportando como padres sobreprotectores.

Tobitaka (con tono burlón): Mira quien lo dice, el niño que casi besa al enemigo.

Tsunami al escuchar las palabras de Tobitaka, se volteo hacia Fuduo con un aura negra detrás de este, Fuduo solamente le dio su típica sonrisa.

Tsunami (volteando hacia Fuduo y con tono molesto): Fuduo, creí que no se lo habías dicho a nadie.

Fuduo (con una sonrisa de lado): Tú me dijiste que no le dijera a Mikury, pero nunca me dijiste que le dijera a Tobitaka. Además apenas salimos del instituto, te vías sumamente sonriente luego de ese acontecimiento accidental.

Tobitaka (sonriendo): No sé el por qué se lo contaste a Fuduo, él no es de fiar.

Fuduo (molesto): Como que no lo soy, es todo lo contrario.

Tobitaka y Tsunami (con sarcasmo): Si claro.

Tsunami (serio): Bien, cambiando de tema (se pone de rodillas en frente de Tobitaka y Fuduo) ¡por favor no se lo digan a Mikury!

Tobitaka y Fuduo: Muy tarde.

Tsunami al voltear la cabeza, su cara se puso pálida al ver a la muchacha de un ojo morado y pelos negros en el marco de la puerta, con brillos en los ojos.

Mikury (alegre y aun con ojos en los ojos): ¿ES CIERTO ESO TSUNAMI?, (se acerca peligrosamente al mencionado) ¿TIENES UNA NOVIA?

Tsunami (molesto y con un leve rubor en las mejillas): Eso no es cierto, lo estas malinterpretando.

Tobitaka: Mikury, no es su novia...aun no

Mikury al oír esto se aleja de Tsunami con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

Fuduo (cruzando los brazos): ¿Y tú donde te metiste?

Mikury: ¿Eso importa?

Tobitaka: Si, además no debiste alejarte.

Mikury: Ay por favor, ni que fuera una niña de primaria (mira a todos lados) ¿y las compras?, vine hasta aquí corriendo para hacer la cena.

Tsunami: Ahora que lo dices, cuando llego Tobitaka, no llevaba nada consigo.

Mikury (con un aura negra detrás de ella): Tobitaka... ¿dónde están las compras?

Fuduo y Tsunami se unieron a Mikury, con unas miradas asesinas hacia Tobitaka, quien al ver las miradas de sus amigos solamente pudo empezar a sudar por los nervios.

Tobitaka (nervioso): Esto...pues...es muy gracioso chicos...creo que las...olvide (se ríe levemente y con algo de incomodidad)

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Fuduo: Bien yo digo que sean Mikury y Tobitaka quienes vayan a buscar de nuevo las compras por el centro.

Mikury y Tobitaka (molestos y sorprendidos): ¿Por qué nosotros?

Tsunami (con una sonrisa): Porque ustedes fueron los responsables de perderlas.

Fuduo: Además, si no llegan con ellas en media hora nos comeremos los dulces que Mikury tiene guardados en su escondite en la cabaña.

Mikury (Avergonzada y riendo incomoda): Ya...lo sabían.

Todos: Si

Mikury (toma a Tobitaka del brazo): Que esperas Tobitaka, vamos al centro (sale jalando a Tobitaka con ella saliendo de la cabaña).

Ambos chicos fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad para ver si sus alimentos seguían allí.

…

_Mientras en la casa de Kidou: _

Aprhodi (sorprendido): Vaya se oyen fuertes.

Midorikawa (cabizbajo): Y lo son, estoy seguro de que ellos ya saben de qué hemos perdido en el juego.

Kogure (molesto): Ya hemos respondido sus preguntas, así que nos iremos en este instante (se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia la salida de la casa)

Kidou: Esperen, a donde irán, ya no creo que puedan volver a ese orfanatorio de dónde venían. Además del hecho de que pueden ser asesinados por los séptimos.

Kogure paro en seco, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras que Midorikawa no se levantaba de su asiento, pero reconoció la expresión en el rostro de su amigo

Sakuma (acercándose a ambos chicos): Miren solamente queremos ayudarles, no les ame-

Kogure (voltea bruscamente hacia Sakuma levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con odio): QUIEN NOS GARANTIZA ESO USTEDES, NO ME HAGAN REIR, NOSO-(cae al suelo)

No pudo terminar la frase, debido a que Midorikawa se le abalanzo encima, tomando su cuello con sus manos, causando que Kogure se sorprendiera ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Midorikawa quería que su amigo reaccionar de una vez por todas, por lo cual comienza a apretar levemente el cuello de su amigo

Midorikawa (manteniendo su agarre y hablando con firmeza): Kogure, escucha, ellos no son como los demás que nos han traicionado en el pasado, son diferentes.

Kogure (hablando con dificultad): Porque...lo dices...ellos- (baja la mirada hasta las piernas del chico sobre el)

Kogure al ver las piernas vendadas de su compañero, comprende final mete a lo que se refería. Kogure simplemente asiente y le da una sincera sonrisa a Midorikawa, el cual se levantó del abdomen de su amigo, acto seguido le extiende su mano para que este se levante, Kogure acepto este gesto y también extendió su mano hacia el otro chico y finalmente se levanto

Midorikawa: Finalmente entendiste.

Kogure (volteando hacia los demás): Seri una buena idea hacer equipo, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Kidou: Me alegra escuchar esto.

Aprhodi: A mí también (se acerca a la puerta para retirarse), bien creo que yo me- ¡ah! (le cae un cubo con agua, quedando completamente empapado y con el cubo en su cabeza) ¿Quién...ha sido?

Al ver esto Kogure se ríe entre dientes y despacio para que Aprhodi no le escuchase, pero por desgracia alcanzo a oír las leves risas de Kogure.

Aprhodi (con un aura maligna alrededor y con tono molesto): ¡KOGUREE! (se quita el balde de la cabeza con rudeza y empieza a perseguir a Kogure por toda la habitación).

Kogure seguía riéndose, pero esta vez más fuerte, mientras Aprhodi le seguía por la habitación, tratando de alcanzarlo, mientras todos miraban con una gotita en sus cabezas.

Midorikawa: Hace mucho que no veía a Kogure hacerle una broma a alguien.

Kidou: ¿Lo hacía muy seguido?

Midorikawa: Si, tal vez demasiado.

Sakuma: Pues por su expresión de ahora, creo que saco todo lo que tenía guardado en esta broma.

Midorikawa: Si

Kidou: Eso me recuerda, ¿y Genda?

Sakuma: Creo que salió al patio a hacer una llamada.

…

Mientras en el patio de la casa:

Cierto chico hablaba por teléfono, realizando cierto plan para los siguientes días.

Genda: Te lo estoy diciendo, el ataque será dentro de unos días en el hospital general de Inazuma.

P.1: ¿Funcionara?, (con tono burlón) no te oyes muy seguro de ti mismo.

Genda (molesto): Déjame en paz, bien siguiendo con el-

P.1: Es pro que en ese hospital esta cierta persona especial para ti o puede ser que-

Genda (sumamente molesto): ¡CALLATE! (tratando de contener la ira) vuelves a mencionarla y te ira mal oíste

P.1: No lo creo así Genda, recuerda que si nos niegas lealtad, (en tono malvado) ella lo paga

Genda (apretando sus puños): Ya lo sé (oye unos pasos acercándose), bien te llamare después para terminar con los planes, adiós.

P.1: Adiós, Genda.

Después de esta despedida Genda guarda su celular, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que la amenaza que esa persona le había hecho hacía tiempo.

Genda (pensamiento): Lo lamento mucho chicos, solamente debo seguir con esto hasta ese día sin que ellos se enteren y cuando acabe con esos malditos finalmente poder seguir ayudando a todos con la búsqueda de los demás dueños... te matare yo mismo... Doceavo.

P.1 (acercándose a Genda): Genda, vamos hay que irnos.

Genda (sonriendo): Si lo siento Sakuma.

Sakuma (notando la expresión del rostro de Genda): ¿Que te sucede?, te veo preocupado.

Genda: No es nada en serio.

Sakuma: A mí no me engañas, ¿es por ella no?, no te preocupes se curara, te lo aseguro (termina con una sonrisa)

Genda (devolviéndole la sonrisa): Si es cierto, gracias (empieza a caminar) vámonos es tarde.

Sakuma (siguiéndolo): Si

Mientras Genda caminaba hacia la salida de la casa, pensaba solamente en la forma en como traicionaba a sus amigos y a esa persona tan especial para él.

…

_Mientras en el centro de la ciudad: _

Dos chicos buscaban sin éxito, las compras que hicieron esta tarde. Todas sus tiendas estaban cerradas y lo único que iluminaba el lugar eran los faroles de en medio de las calles.

Tobitaka (mirando a todos lados): Demonios, alguien debió haberlas cogido.

Mikury (corría de esquina a esquina, mientras empezaba a hablar desesperadamente): No (corre hacia una tienda cerrada)...deben estar por aquí (corre hacia la tienda opuesta) ¡no daré mis dulces preferidos por no encontrar unos estúpidos alimentos!

Tobitaka (saca un peine de su bolsillo): eso te pasa por irte a explorar por ahí (se empieza a peinar)

Mikury (se detiene y voltea para encarar al chico): ¿¡Mia!? Pero si tú fuiste quien dejo las compras tiradas en este sitio.

Tobitaka (sigue peinándose): Si claro, quien fue la que se separó para ir a no sé dónde.

Mikury (arrepentida): Yo, (recobrando la compostura) pero no era necesario que me siguieras, como si me fuera a pasar algo. Además- (escucha un ruido detrás de ella y se voltea)

Cuando Mikury y Tobitaka escuchan el ruido de algo metálico, el cual provenía de una de las tiendas cerca de ellos, ya que se estaba abriendo, al abrirse completamente lograron divisar a una anciana de pequeña estatura, ojos cerrados y cabello blanco, vestida con una bata blanca para dormir y tenía puesta unas pantuflas, pero lo que le llamo la atención a los chicos era que salía con unas bolsas repletas de comida en sus manos

Anciana: Chicos, ¿ustedes son dueños de estas compras?

Tobitaka y Mikury simplemente asintieron.

Anciana (acercándose con paso suave): Aquí tienen (extiendo sus brazos y enseñándoles las bolsas)

Tobitaka (acercándose y cogiendo las bolsas): Muchas gracias, señora (le da una sonrisa) nos ha salvado la vida... para ser más precisos a mi amiga.

Anciana (devolviéndole la sonrisa): La verdad es que te vi a ti con las compras, pero cuando te vi dejándolas para ir a buscar a tu novia, pues decidí cuidarlas por ustedes, ya que creí que volverían por ellas.

Tobitaka: Gracias en serio no sabe- (sorprendido) ¡mi novia! (voltea a ver a Mikury, quien miraba las tiendas con una expresión feliz en el rostro)

Al decir la última frase Tobitaka siente que le arde la cara y no se equivocaba, ya que sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco por lo dicho.

Tobitaka (se raca con un dedo su mejilla): Esto...pues, gracias.

Mikury (acercándose): Tobitaka, ¿qué sucede? (toca su frente por detrás con su mano) estas caliente, ¿no tienes fiebre?

Tobitaka (saca la mano de Mikury de su frente con su mano): No en serio, no te preocupes es solo que-

Anciana: Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos, serían muy felices juntos.

Mikury y Tobitaka se miran mutuamente, pero finalmente se dan una sonrisa a cada uno.

Anciana: Esperen un momento, por favor (se va directo a la tienda)

Mikury y Tobitaka esperan a la anciana, la cual vuelve a los pocos segundos con una bolsa de diferentes variedades de dulces.

Anciana (extendiendo la bolsa hacia Mikury): Un pequeño regalo para ustedes.

Mikury (toma la bolsa de dulces): Gracias, será mejor que ya nos vayamos Tobitaka, de nuevo gracias (se voltea y se va en dirección a la siguiente calle)

Anciana (acercándose a Tobitaka): ¿La aprecias mucho?

Tobitaka simplemente sonríe

Anciana (le da una sonrisa): lo tomare como un sí, se ve que es una buena chica cuídala mucho.

Tobitaka: Si, muchas gracias señora (toma las bolsas del suelo y se va detrás de Mikury)

Cuando Tobitaka alcanza a Mikury, iban pasando por el puente de la ciudad el cual conectaba con las afueras de la ciudad, debajo de este había un tranquilo y gran rio, a mitad del puente Mikury se detiene, lo cual le causó preocupación a Tobitaka, así que se le acerco y se puso en frente de ella.

Tobitaka: Mikury sucede algo

Mikury: No absolutamente nada es solo que... me gusta este lugar (mira al lado opuesto viendo la luna y el rio):

Tobitaka: Si es bonito... sabes creo que no he actuado como un buen-

Mikury (abraza a Tobitaka): No digas eso, tú, Fuduo y Tsunami son muy importantes para mí...pero a diferencia de los demás, te aprecio un poco más que a ellos.

Tobitaka (toma el rostro de Mikury y lo levanta levemente para que le mirase a la cara): Mikury... (Empieza a acercar su rostro hacia el de Mikury).

Finalmente Tobitaka junta sus labios con los de Mikury y le da un beso largo y tierno, al cual Mikury corresponde colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobitaka.

…

_Mientras en una calle de Inazuma: _

Goenji y Aki estaban dando vueltas en la ciudad, cuando a Goenji se le ocurrió una idea para sorprender a Aki.

Goenji (tomando la mano de Aki): Vamos al parque (empieza a correr en dirección al lugar jalando a Aki)

Aki (tratando de detener a Goenji): ¡Espera Goenji!

Goenji no le escuchaba, solamente quería llegar al lugar y pasar un buen tiempo con Aki.

Luego de caminar entre las multitudes de gente, llegaron hasta el parque de la ciudad, el cual estaba iluminado por las farolas y se veía a muchas personas caminando, algunas familias y otros simplemente con sus parejas.

Goenji llevo a Aki hasta una banca en la cual la sentó, Aki solamente se limitó a ver a la gente pasar por el frente de ellos, pero tenía cierto pensamiento que le acomplejaba.

Aki (pensamiento): Este día que pase con Goenji fue perfecto, pero no sé por qué me siento algo nerviosa... será porque pienso que me besara (voltea hacia Goenji, pero después dirige su mirada al frente y empieza a negar con la cabeza) no, no puede ser, además él ya me ha besado antes, porque me siento tan nerviosa (voltea al chico) Goenji, esto yo-

No pudo completar la frase ya que Goenji le dio un beso. Aki se impresiono por el beso de Goenji, pero al sentir el calor se sus labios, como el primer beso que este le dio, lo cual le provoco que empezara a cerrar sus ojos en señal de aceptación.

Luego de esto Goenji fue a dejar a Aki a su casa, pero antes de entrar Aki le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por la cita.

Tsunami:

:


	20. Inicio de ataques (parte 1)

PASADO DE LOS PORTADORES:

Estaba en la estación de trenes, cuando te vi la primera vez estabas con tu madre, ibas con una sonrisa en tu rostro, mientras que yo...mis padres se olvidaron de mi hace dos días atrás, más bien me abandonaron...cuando te vi, parecías tener la misma edad que yo o algunos años menor que yo...me dio envidia verte ahí, tan feliz y alegre, así que me fui a otro lado.

Cuando mis padres se fueron sin mí, creí que volverían así que me quede aquí con esa ilusión...un día, nada ni nadie se preocuparon por el pequeño de cabellos verdes que se encontraba ahí en el banco de la estación, la gente iba y venía, por suerte el vendedor de la estación me daba comida constantemente...día dos...te conocí, estabas en la banca donde yo me quede esperando a mis padres desde que me abandonaron, lo único de diferente en ti de cuando te vi caminando con tu madre por la multitud de gente en la estación era esto... estabas solo, pero aun con tu sonrisa en tu rostro, volteaste y me viste, sonreíste y le diste unas palmaditas a la banca para que me sentara, el aceptar tu oferta fue... la mejor decisión en mi vida.

P.1: ¿Dónde están tus padres?

P.2 (movía sus pies hacia delante y atrás): Mi madre fue a comprar el almuerzo y me dejo aquí cuidando el equipaje.

P.1: Ah, qué bueno...

P.2: ¿Y los tuyos?

P.1: Me abandonaron aquí hace dos días... (Respira profundo) ¿Y tú crees que volverá?

P.2: ¿Tus padres?

P.1 (con tono débil): Mis padres no volverán... me refería a tu madre.

P.2: Mi madre no es igual que tus padres ella volverá y cuando vuelva podríamos llevarte con nosotros a nuestro viaje.

P.1 (sorprendido): ¿En serio? (con una sonrisa) Gracias, ah por cierto me llamo Ryuji Midorikawa.

P.2: Yuya Kogure, gusto en conocerte.

Pasamos en la banca, hablando sobre nosotros mismos y tú me hablaste de tu madre y el viaje que tenían planeado, pasaron las horas tu madre no llegaba...con el paso del tiempo se hizo de noche, mire tu rostro, no tenías la expresión de hace unas horas atrás cuando nos conocimos, estabas llorando con la cabeza baja. Me acerque a ti

Midorikawa (abraza a Kogure): No llores

Kogure (secando sus lágrimas): ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ella me ha...

Midorikawa (suelta el abrazo): No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.

Así nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, al poco tiempo fuimos enviados a un orfanato, en el orfanato no hablamos mucho con los demás, pero tú y yo hicimos una promesa la cual solamente se rompería si ambos estábamos de acuerdo... No confiar en nadie además de nosotros, la dura lección que aprendimos de este mundo.

_Fin del pasado de los portadores_

…

_En el salón de la casa de Kidou:_

Kidou llamo a cada uno de sus amigos para dar unos anuncios importantes que habían ocurrido durante la semana anterior. Mientras que Endo, Hijikata, Toko, Natsumi, Aki, Goenji y Fubuki estaban sentados en el sofá, Nagumo, Suzuno, Kidou, Midorikawa, Kogure y Aprhodi estaban parados y esparcidos por los diferentes lugares de la sala.

Kidou: ¿Bien estamos todos?

Fubuki: Creo que faltan Genda y Sakuma.

Suzuno (apoyándose en la pared): Déjalos deben estar en otro lugar, pero siguiendo con el tema, ¿porque nos has llamado Kidou?

Kidou: Si, bueno primero que tenemos sospechas sobre que los novenos harán un ataque al hospital general hoy en unas horas más, ya que según mi diario del futuro, se encuentra en él un propietario.

Hijikata: Pero debe ser un ataque de poca gravedad

Endo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Nagumo (cruzándose de brazos): A que quizás no secuestren todo el hospital, sino que tal vez entren disfrazados o algo por el estilo y atacaran al dueño.

Aprhodi: Tengo una duda quienes irán al hospital, no creo que podamos ir todos, ya que seremos un blanco fácil.

Fubuki: Aprhodi tiene razón... yo iré.

Natsumi (levantándose del sofá): ¡No Fubuki!

Fubuki (sonríe): No te preocupes Natsumi, ya estoy bien al igual que Toko, además solamente tuvimos unos pequeños golpes.

Natsumi (desconfiada): Pero...

Endo (se levanta): Yo iré contigo Fubuki

Goenji (hace lo mismo que Endo): Yo también iré.

Aki: Goenji, tu no-

Goenji (sonriendo): No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Kidou: Yo me apunto, además debo arreglar cuentas con Fuduo y Tsunami.

Toko (se levanta del sillón): Si tú tienes que arreglar cuentas entonces yo también.

Aprhodi (sorprendido y preocupado): Toko, ¿segura de que iras?

Toko (voltea hacia Aprhodi): Si, además, quiero darles una lección a los novenos por lastimar a mis amigos.

Kidou: Toko... (Sonríe) bien está decidido, ¿alguien más?

Suzuno: Yo iré como apoyo.

Hijikata: Los restantes, estaremos al tanto de la situación fuera del hospital, estaremos cerca de la zona.

Midorikawa: Deberíamos dispersarnos por los alrededores por si las dudas.

Nagumo: No es una mala idea, después de todo nos veríamos sospechosos que todos estemos en el mismo lugar.

Kidou: está bien, hora debe- (escucha el sonido de su celular y lo saca) ¿un mensaje de Sakuma?

Kidou comienza a leer el mensaje de su amigo, pero al terminar no puede creer lo que ha leído.

Kogure: ¿Sucede algo? (se acerca a Kidou) ¿Kidou?

Kidou (sorprendido): Genda... el (muestra el mensaje a sus compañeros).

Cuando todos se acercan al leer el mensaje, ninguno podía creer lo que este decía:

_**Mensaje de Sakuma (2: 34 p.m.): **_

**Kidou, esto es malo, Genda resulto ser parte de los doceavos... demonios, Kidou, debes llegar lo más pronto posible, son los doceavos, ellos están engañando a Genda, ¡RAPIDO KIDOU!**

Nagumo (apretando los puños): O sea que ese maldito nos vio la cara de idiotas.

Suzuno: No leíste el mensaje, los doceavos lo están manipulando.

Toko: ¿Pero cómo?

Kidou: Chicos, debemos partir ahora mismo.

Todos asintieron y dejaron la casa de Kidou en dirección al hospital.

…

_Mientras en la sala de Hibiki: _

Hibiki veía por su pantalla el hospital general de la ciudad Inazuma, mientras Haruna también veía la pantalla a un costado de Hibiki.

Haruna: ¿Que harás ahora?

Hibiki: No es obvio, disfrutar el espectáculo.

Haruna: Era de esperarse (se da media vuelta en dirección a la puerta), mejor me voy, adiós Hibiki.

Hibiki (sin voltear a verla): ¡Haruna!... te advierto que si metes las garras en este asunto, te ira muy mal oíste.

Haruna (sonriendo): No te preocupes, solamente hago interesante el juego cuando se debe.

Finalmente Haruna se va por el pasillo, mientras sonríe de lado, con un solo pensamiento:

Haruna (pensamiento): Pronto caerás, Hibiki y todo sabrán lo que ocultas tras tus manos.

…

_Mientras en el hospital general de la ciudad: _

Los novenos finalmente llegaron hasta el hospital, con disfraces de doctores, ya que a Mikury no le apetecía vestirse de enfermera por el hecho de que no le gustaban los vestidos ni las faldas.

Tsunami (colocándose la bata): Bien estamos listos.

Fuduo: Al fin terminas.

Mikury (saliendo del baño): Si te tardaste una eternidad.

Tsunami: Mira quien lo dice, apenas estabas saliendo del baño.

Mikury (amarrándose el pelo con una coleta): Mira quien lo dice, el chico que se quejaba de que se le veía mal la bata.

Tobitaka: Basta de tonterías, (saca su teléfono del bolsillo de la bata y lo abre), ya vienen.

Fuduo (sacando su teléfono y abriéndolo): Es cierto, oigan miren esto.

Cuando todos están cerca del celular de Fuduo, empiezan a leer las predicciones:

_**4:40 El cuarto Kidou Yuuto, bloque la salida oeste del hospital.**_

_**4:46 Escapamos por la ventana yo y Mikury, mientras que Tobitaka y Tsunami buscan otra salida, ya que los doceavos destruyen el piso de arriba haciendo que este caiga. **_

_**4:50 El tercero, Haruya Nagumo, bloque la entrada frontal del hospital. **_

_**4:55 Escapamos yo y Mikury por la salida este del hospital con éxito. **_

_**5:10 Tobitaka y Tsunami salen del hospital, por una de las ventanas del tercer piso en dirección al estacionamiento. **_

Tobitaka: Bien parece que la tenemos clara.

Mikury (seria y desconfiada): No creo que sea bueno confiarse, las predicciones podrían cambiar, haciendo que la situación cambie.

Fuduo: Si pero por ahora sigamos con el plan (abre la puerta del baño); vamos hay que atrapar a los doceavos y asesinarlos (sale del baño seguido de los demás)

…

_En la entrada del hospital: _

Recepcionista: Chicos, les estoy diciendo que la hora de visitas termino, por favor retírense.

Hijikata: Por favor debemos ir a ver a nuestro amigo es urgente.

Recepcionista: Lo lamento, tendrán que venir mañana.

Endo: Por favor... si no vamos hoy tal vez no le veamos en mucho tiempo.

Recepcionista (indecisa): Pero-

P.1: Si quieres yo puedo llevarlos y luego hare que se vayan sin la menor sospecha.

Recepcionista (exhalando hondo): Esta bien, pueden ir, pero que sea rápido.

P.1 (les guiña un ojo a los chicos con una sonrisa): No se preocupen yo los guiare, síganme (Se voltea y va en dirección a las habitaciones)

Mientras los chicos se alejaban con la enfermera, Endo e le acerco a esta.

Endo: Muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

P.1: De nada.

Fubuki (acercándose): ¿Cómo te llamas?

P.1: Mi nombre es Ryuuno Totamashi, mucho gusto a todos.

Kidou: El placer es nuestro, soy Yuuto Kidou, nos gustaría saber en que habitación está la siguiente persona (saca un papel con algo escrito en ella y se lo da a la chica).

Totamashi: Esta en el cuarto piso, síganme.

Con esto los chicos siguieron a la enfermera, sin saber lo que les esperaba durante su estancia en el hospital.


	21. Inicio de ataques (parte 2)

Mientras Totamashi y los chicos subían hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la persona que estaba apuntada en el papel de Kidou, por desgracia el elevador del hospital estaba en mantenimiento y los chicos tuvieron que ir por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la habitación, Endo se le acerco a Kidou.

Endo (tocando el hombro de Kidou): Kidou, ¿quién es la persona que está en esa habitación?

Kidou (respirando hondo): Es... la madre de Genda.

Todos junto con Ryuuno se detuvieron al escuchar esto, se voltearon y se acercaron a Kidou.

Suzuno: Kidou, estás diciendo que los doceavos tiene en vigilancia a la madre de Genda.

Kidou: No lo sé, tampoco sabía que (aprieta los puños)...Genda estaba bajo amenaza... ¿cómo no lo note?

Aprhodi: No es tu culpa... pero ¿de que sufre la madre de Genda?

Ryuuno (con nostalgia): Esa señora sufre de un problema cardiaco muy severo... desde hace unos días ha estado sufrido muchos paros cardiacos consecutivos, muchos de los médicos dudan de que viva un año más.

Endo: Demonios, ¿cómo es que no lo notamos antes?

Hijikata: No nos pongamos así, debemos ir hacia allí lo más rápido posible y-

P.1 (acercándose y con tono sarcástico): Llegar a la habitación y ayudar a Genda o me equivoco.

Ryuuno: ¿Quién eres tú? No eres de este hospital

Goenji: Sabia que aparecerías tarde o temprano, Tobitaka.

Tobitaka simplemente le dio una sonrisa de lado.

Suzuno (con tono frio): Ya sabemos que buscan, si les tocaron un pelo a Sakuma o-

P.1 (acercándose por la espalda de todos): Solamente hemos venido a hacer un trato.

Toko: ¿Qué clase de trato sugieres Tsunami?

Tsunami (sonriendo de lado): Nada especial solamente que nos ayuden a derrotar a los doceavos, ¿qué dicen?

Goenji (con desconfianza): ¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes no están detrás de todo esto?

Tobitaka (con tono burlón): ¿No han visto sus diarios?, que clase de mente maestra es esa... Kidou.

Kidou simplemente le dio una mirada de odio a Tobitaka, mientras que Suzuno sacaba su teléfono y leía las predicciones del futuro, no podía creer lo que sus veían:

_**4:38 Ryuuno ha logrado escapar de los novenos, para ir a informarles a la policía. **_

_**4:48 Hemos llegado al cuarto de la madre de Genda, Sakuma está atado e inconsciente en el suelo de la sala, pero la madre de Genda está bien, pero Genda no está con ellos. **_

_**4:50 La puerta de la habitación se cierra de golpe, dejándonos atrapados. **_

_**4:52 Todos morimos por una explosión causada por los doceavos desde el piso superior, haciendo que el techo se derrumbase encima de nosotros. DEAD END.**_

Suzuno (acercándose a Kidou): Seria bueno confiar en ellos por ahora, mira (le muestra su teléfono):

Kidou lo piensa unos momentos y finalmente se resigna a aceptar la propuesta de los novenos.

Kidou: Esta bien acepta-

Todo el suelo se estremece por el sonido de una explosión en el piso de arriba del hospital. Lo cual hizo que todo el piso se estremeciera y casi cayeran al piso.

Tsunami (se reincorpora): ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? (Voltea hacia Tobitaka, quien le devuelve la mirada), debemos seguir antes-

Suzuno: ¡Esperen ustedes dos!

Ambos muchachos voltean.

Kidou: Aceptamos su oferta.

Tobitaka y Tsunami se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, pero simplemente querían llegar al piso de arriba, hasta que Ryuuno hablo.

Ryuuno (retrocediendo): Debo ir y- (cae hacia adelante, pero Aprhodi la sostiene antes de que llegue al suelo)

Aprhodi (levantando la vista): ¿Qué le-?

Goenji: No te preocupes simplemente le di un golpe.

Fubuki (preocupado): Pero, ¿estará bien?

Goenji (dándole una sonrisa): Estará bien, no le golpee tan fuerte.

Fubuki: Esta bien

Tsunami: ¿Que haremos ahora?

Endo: Suzuno, Goenji, Aprhodi y Hijikata reunirán a los demás y vendrán a ayudarnos tan pronto lo hayan hecho. Mientras que yo, Toko y Kidou vamos con ustedes dos al piso de arriba para acabar con los novenos y ayudar a Genda.

Tobitaka: Corrección, ustedes irán por su amigo, y nosotros atacaremos a los doceavos.

Aprhodi (colocando a Ryuuno en su espalda): Bien, vamos Goenji, Suzuno (voltea al igual que Goenji y Suzuno y van en dirección a la salida).

Endo: Nosotros también (todos van en dirección a las escaleras)

Kidou (pensamiento): Genda... resiste, te ayudaremos, al igual que a ti Sakuma.

Cuando todos llegaron hasta el piso de arriba, doblaron a una esquina, pero vieron que el pasadizo estaba destruido por la explosión de hace unos pocos minutos.

Tobitaka (golpeando la pared): Demonios, como llegaremos hacia donde están Fuduo y Mikury.

Endo: ¿No habrá otro modo de salir de esta?

Kidou: Podríamos ir por otro lado, pero tomaría más tiempo.

Toko: Es mejor que llegar-

Una explosión en el piso de abajo, hizo que el suelo en donde estaban Toko y Endo cayera, por suerte antes de que ambos fueran a caer hasta abajo, les tomaron sus muñecas con fuerza, la de Endo era tomada por Kidou, mientras que Toko por...

Toko (levanta la vista y se sorprende): ¡Tsunami!

Tsunami le respondió con una sonrisa, pero no la que solía darles en ocasiones anteriores, sino que esta vez fue una de felicidad. Al verla Toko se sonrojo levemente, para su suerte Tsunami no lo había notado. Cuando ambos chicos fueron levantados, se dieron cuenta de que ahora estaban más separados, ya que la explosión había hecho caer el suelo, haciendo que en un lado quedaran Tsunami y Toko y en el otro, el cual no tenía salida, a Tobitaka, Kidou y Endo, quedando atrapados en lo que restaba del suelo.

Tsunami (con tono frustrado y enojado): Demonios... ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Kidou (alzando la voz): ¡Deben seguir, nosotros encontraremos la manera de seguirles el paso, solo váyanse!

Toko y Tsunami les dieron una mirada de preocupación a los tres muchachos, pero Tobitaka y Endo asintieron con la cabeza, luego de ver esto Toko y Tsunami fueron por el pasillo que estaba al costado de ambos y siguieron su camino, mientras que Toko iba delante de Tsunami, siguieron su camino con normalidad, pasando por varios cuartos, hasta que...

Tsunami (agarrando el brazo de Toko y atrayéndole hacia él): ¡Cuidado!

Toko (cayendo hacia atrás): ¿Que te sucede Tsuna-?

De pronto, el cuarto por el cual iban a pasar ambos explota haciendo que la puerta saliese disparada a la ventana y que esta se destruyera junto con la puerta. Cuando Toko vio esto, pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si Tsunami no le hubiese ayudado, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentada entre las piernas de Tsunami, quien le cubría su cabeza, casi abrazándola.

Tsunami (soltando su agarre): ¿Estas bien?

Toko (algo asustada): S-si... (Le da una pequeña sonrisa a Tsunami) Gracias Tsunami.

Tsunami le respondió con la misma moneda, después Toko se levantó junto con Tsunami y siguieron su camino hasta llegar finalmente a un cuarto, el cual decía en la puerta el nombre de una mujer con el apellido Kojiro inscrito en este. Toko abrió la puerta con cuidado y vieron tres figuras en el suelo, dos vestidas con unas batas de doctor y la tercera de un chico atado a los pies de la cama y con la boca vendada. Tsunami fue hacia los dos "doctores" inconscientes, mientras que Toko quiso ayudar al tercer muchacho, además de una mujer de cabellos cafés, con los ojos cerrados y recostada en la cama, la cual estaba conectada a varios aparatos en

Toko (corriendo a desatar al chico): ¡Sakuma! (le quita el vendaje de la boca).

Sakuma: Gracias Toko, Genda se fue con los doceavos, planean destruir el hospital con todos nosotros dentro.

Tsunami (sacudiendo a ambos chicos en el suelo con desesperación): ¡Fuduo, Mikury, vamos ustedes dos!

Ambos chicos empezaron a abrir los ojos con una mueca de dolor en sus rostros. Tsunami estaba feliz de que ambos recobraran el conocimiento.

Tsunami: Chicos, ¿están bien?

Fuduo (levantándose con dificultad): S-sí, (con tono de odio) dos idiotas nos golpearon a mí y a Mikury cuando quisimos entrar a confirmar nuestras sospechas.

Sakuma (levantándose con dificultad y hablando con desconfianza): ¿A qué sospechas te refieres?

Mikury (levantándose y arreglándose la bata): Tsunami, puedes decirme el por qué esta ella contigo (se sorprende por un pensamiento que le recorrió la mente en ese momento), no me digas que ella es... (Voltea a ver a Fuduo, quien le responde con un movimiento de cabeza positivo). ¡AH! (se acerca a Toko y le toma sus manos) ¿tú eres la novia de Tsunami?, finalmente este idiota consigue una novia muy linda.

Toko (con una gotita en la cabeza y una sonrisa incomoda): Ehm...esto, gracias pero... (Recuerda la palabra "novia" y se ruboriza) ¡¿NOVIA?! No te equivocas.

Mikury (con una sonrisa enorme y brillos en los ojos): No esta vez no me equivoco, estoy segura de que tu serás una buena novia para él, ah sí por cierto soy Mikury Fuchika, soy como la hermana mayor de Tsunami.

Tsunami (acercándose a Mikury con un aura siniestra): Mikury, ¿cómo que mi hermana mayor? y segundo, ella no es mi novia, ella es- (recibe un golpe de Mikury en la cabeza y cae al suelo, con la mirada perdida)

Mikury (con llamas alrededor y tono frió): No me hables así Tsunami, ya sabes cómo me pongo.

Fuduo (con una sonrisa de lado): Mikury, creo que lo mataste.

Mikury: Bien, ahora que haremos, debemos encontrar a los doceavos y matarlos.

Sakuma: No ustedes deben encontrar a los doceavos, nosotros iremos a buscar a Genda.

Toko: De hecho te equivocas Sakuma, veras es que hicimos un trato con los novenos y decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Tsunami (levantándose): E-es...cierto.

Sakuma (enojado): ¡Me rehúso! (toma a Toko por los hombros) Toko estas consciente de lo que hicieron estos idiotas.

Fuduo (hablando enojado): ¡Oye!, aquí estamos pelo de niña, (acercándose a Sakuma y tomándolo de la chaqueta) además ustedes también nos hicieron cosas malas, recuerda lo que le hicieron a Mikury.

Mikury (tratando de tomar a Fuduo por el hombro): Fuduo, esto no es-

Tsunami (acercándose a Fuduo y Sakuma): Además, estás consciente de que Toko casi muere por venir hasta aquí a buscarte a ti y a tu amigo idiota.

Toko (gritando a todo pulmón): ¡YA BASTA!

Todos voltean hacia Toko, sorprendidos por su actitud tan repentina.

Toko (con tono decidido): Todos hemos tenido nuestros altibajos durante este juego de supervivencia, pero todos ahora tenemos un objetivo en común, los doceavos, así que por ahora sería bueno que nos olvidásemos de las diferencias entre nosotros y nos unamos.

Todos asintieron levemente, mientras que Fuduo soltaba el agarre de Sakuma, de repente la puerta se abre dejando ver tres figuras, haciendo que los chicos dentro de la sala se esperaran lo peor.


	22. Final del ataque

Las tres sombras reflejadas en la puerta de la habitación se veían agotadas y con su respiración agitada.

P.1 (riendo y sonriendo): Que bueno que están bien

Todos: ¡Endo, Kidou, Tobitaka!

Kidou (tratando de recuperar su respiración normal): Si pudimos encontrar una saliente que conectaba a las puertas de las habitaciones y llegamos hasta aquí.

Toko: Ahora que estamos todos, como seguirá el plan ahora.

Kidou (saca su celular): Esta bien, debería leer sobre las acciones que ocurrirán en el futuro (abre su teléfono y empieza a leer).

Al leer que las predicciones estaban a su favor, Kidou sonrió con triunfo, de lo cual se percataron sus amigos y los novenos.

Kidou (guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo): estamos con la balanza a favor, ya que en unos minutos más encontraremos a Genda junto con los doceavos en la azotea del edificio.

Fuduo (apoyándose en el marco de la puerta): ¿Cómo garantizas que los doceavos no nos atacaran de nuevo como lo han hecho en ocasiones anteriores y dejen finalmente la balanza a su favor?

Endo: Es una buena pregunta.

Mikury (cruzándose de brazos): Dudo que lo sepan.

Sakuma (confundido): ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mikury: Si ya lo supieran, nuestros futuros hubieran cambiado, (saca su teléfono) tal vez creen que hemos muerto o que estamos heridos en algún lugar del hospital (abre el teléfono y comienza a leer sus predicciones)...Tal y como lo pensé.

Tsunami (acercándose a Mikury para leer los mensajes): Esto puede beneficiarnos a todos.

Sus futuros estaban bien por el momento:

_**5:15 Llegamos hasta la azotea y encontramos a los doceavos junto con Genda.**_

_**5:17 Tsunami y Sakuma les disparan a uno de los doceavos, pero fallan y el doceavo escapa.**_

_**5:18 Kidou y Endo tratan de ayudar a Genda.**_

_**5:20 El doceavo restante trata de atacar a Fuduo, pero Tobitaka va y le protege con su ataque especial **_

_**5:22 El doceavo restante muere luego de que parte del techo de la azotea se derrumba.**_

_**5:25 Tobitaka, Fuduo, Tsunami y yo salimos saltando desde la azotea hasta las ramas de un árbol cercano, mientras que los demás van por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada. **_

_**5:29 salimos de la zona con éxito y sin ser descubiertos por los policías que llegaron a la zona. **_

Mikury: Es cierto lo que Kidou dice tenemos la ventaja por ahora y hay que aprovecharla.

Tobitaka: Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es llegar a la azotea y acabar con los doceavos.

Toko (preocupada): Pero ¿qué hay de los demás?, si vienen podría ser más complicado.

Endo: No te preocupes le mande un mensaje a Natsumi y a Goenji para explicarles la situación que no se involucrasen en esto y que estaríamos bien (su rostro toma una expresión de preocupación)...pero aún hay algo que me incomoda, ¿qué haremos con respecto a la madre de Genda?

Nadie sabía cómo responder a esto hasta que Kidou hablo con una perspectiva de cómo reaccionarían Toko, Endo y Sakuma.

Kidou (bajando un poco la cabeza y con un tono nostálgico en la voz): Creo que sería lo mejor...dejarla aquí.

Sakuma solamente alcanzo a tomar la chamarra de Kidou y golpearlo contra la pared con una expresión de odio en el rostro, mientras que Kidou se mantenía cabizbajo.

Sakuma (tomando con más fuerza la chaqueta de Kidou): ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, SABES LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA GENDA, ES SU MADRE!

Kidou (levantando la cabeza de golpe y con tono enfurecido): ¡¿TU CREES QUE NO LO SE?! SABIA QUE GENDA SUFRIA PERO NO HASTA EL GRADO DE SER AMENAZADO, ¡¿TU LO SABIAS SAKUMA?! (Sakuma se sorprende y baja la cabeza, sin soltar el agarre de Kidou)

Endo (en tono bajo): Sakuma... Kidou.

Sakuma (soltando el agarre de Kidou): Lo lamento Kidou, tú tienes razón.

Kidou le dio una sonrisa a Sakuma, quien le miro sorprendido al principio pero después le dio una sonrisa parecida a la de Kidou. Toko y Endo miraban la escena, ambos felices de que los dos muchachos se reconciliaran, mientras que los 4 restantes solamente les miraban con seriedad, pero sentían un sentimiento algo cálido en sus pechos.

Endo: Bien, creo que deberíamos seguir.

Endo fue el primero en salir en dirección a las escaleras para llegar a la azotea, mientras los demás le seguían el mismo ritmo.

Al llegar al final de la escaleras, abrieron una puerta que les cerraba el paso a la azotea, cuando la abrieron vieron a dos chicos, uno de pelo parado color gris oscuro y ojos del mismo color y el que estaba a su lado vestía un sombrero de forma algo extraña y de pelo anaranjado y ojos oscuros.

P.1 (sonriendo de forma siniestra): Al fin llegan, vaya son más de los que esperábamos.

P.2 (sonriendo de igual manera): Prepárense, pues esta será tu tumba.

Kidou (enojado): ¿¡Dónde está Genda!?

P.1: Descuida está bien... de hecho está justo aquí.

Todos miraron por los alrededores pero sin éxito. De pronto a Mikury le vino un pensamiento por su mente.

Mikury (pensamiento): ¿Por qué estarán en un lugar tan abierto y con tantos espacios para atacar?

Sakuma (harto y desesperado): No nos vengan con estas estupideces, ¿dónde está nuestro amigo?

P.2 (con una sonrisa de lado): Que persistentes, primero debemos presentarnos... somos los doceavos (se apunta a si mismo con el pulgar) Kuusuke Matsuno.

P.1: Utsunomiya Toramaru, encantado.

Kidou (ya cansado de la actitud de los doceavos): DONDE ESTA GENDA, SI NO RESPONDEN-

Fuduo (corriendo hacia Toramaru): Estoy harto de esto, a quien le importa ese Genda, nosotros hemos venido hasta este lugar para asesinarlos (saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja y sonríe de lado)

Mikury: ¡FUDUO, NO VAYAS ES UNA TRAMPA!

Fuduo por suerte se detuvo a tiempo, pero de la nada se le lanzaron encima varias personas con los mismos rostros de los dos muchachos, los cuales le presionaron contra el piso.

Fuduo (sorprendido): ¿Qué demonios es-?

Toramaru (sonriendo de lado): Este es nuestro diario del futuro, "el diario de la justicia"

Mikury: ¿El diario de la justicia?

Toko: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

Matsuno: Verán, queremos que este mundo sea justo y que los malos paguen por las cosas que han hecho, por eso nuestro diario tiene la capacidad de controlar a las personas para que cometan actos de valentía los cuales nosotros no podemos.

Tsunami (con odio): Ustedes... ¿COMO QUE ACTOS DE VALENTIA?, ¡SI CON SUS BOMBAS QUIZAS CUNATA GENTE HAN ASESINADO!

Toramaru: Es un pequeño precio que se paga por conseguir la paz en el mundo.

Fuduo (tratando de librarse del agarre de las personas y con una sonrisa de lado): Que estupidez.

Toramaru al escuchar esto, levanto su pierna para golpear a Fuduo, pero de pronto una bala salió disparada dándole en la pierna y provoco que este hiciera una mueca de dolor y empezara a brotar sangre de la herida provocada por la bala. Toramaru busco con la mirada quien la había disparado, hasta que le encontró.

Toramaru (lanzándole una mirada llena de ira): Maldita Zaizen Toko.

Toko estaba con la mirada decidida hacia Toramaru, mientras salía algo de humo del arma, la cual tenía entre sus manos. Todos del lado de Toko se sorprendieron pues no se dieron cuenta cuando Toko había sacado el arma para disparar.

Endo (pensamiento): Es nuestra oportunidad de ir por los doceavos y sacar a Fuduo de esa situación.

Endo fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia Matsuno y Toramaru, pero no se percató de la presencia de otra persona a su lado.

P.1 (corriendo a su lado): No te quedes con toda la diversión.

Endo (sorprendido): ¡Tobitaka!

Ambos muchachos estaban a punto de ir por los doceavos, pero de pronto dos personas que estaban encima de Fuduo se abalanzaron contra Endo, por suerte Tobitaka les golpeo con una patada la cual les mando lejos de Endo y de él.

Endo (impresionado): Gracias... (Pensamiento) que increíble patada.

Tobitaka solamente le sonrió de lado y fue a ayudar a Fuduo, cuando saco a las personas de encima de Fuduo con en fuerte patada que hizo que estas cayeran al suelo inconscientes, cuando ayudo a Fuduo a levantarse, siente una punzada de dolor en su costado, al voltearse se da cuenta de que Toramaru se le había acercado y le dio con un tubo de fierro que estaba en el suelo, cuando Tobitaka se percato quiso golpear a Toramaru en le cabeza con su brazo, pero este lo esquivo ágilmente y se dirigió hasta Fuduo, quien en un rápido movimiento recogió su navaja del suelo y cuando quiso golpear a Toramaru, este lo esquivo y golpeo con toda su fuerza el estómago de Fuduo con el tubo, lo cual provoco que Fuduo soltara algo de sangre por la boca. Al ver esto Toramaru sonrio triunfante.

Toramaru (sonriendo): Espero que te haya dolido.

Fuduo no mostro emoción en los siguientes segundos, hasta que finalmente le sonrió de lado.

Fuduo: Pues ya somos dos.

Al ver su expresión Toramaru quiso seguir, pero sintió sonidos de varios disparos en dirección contraria, al voltear se dio cuenta de como Matsuno caía al suelo, con varias heridas de balas en su pecho, al igual que en las piernas. Toramaru quiso ir a verle, pero le golpearon por detrás de su cabeza con un arma lo cual le provoco que se desmayara, pero antes de caer al suelo la persona que le golpeo lo sostuvo por los brazos. Fuduo volteo a ver a la persona.

Fuduo (con una sonrisa de lado): Buen golpe, Genda.

Genda (recogiendo al chico): Cállate, simplemente lo hice por todo lo que me han hecho.

Tobitaka: Fuduo, ¿estás bien? (voltea a ver a Genda) Al fin apareces.

Genda: No es como que yo no quisiera unirme, estos idiotas me golpearon apenas llegamos a la azotea y me escondieron en una de las habitaciones del piso de abajo.

Tobitaka y Fuduo simplemente sonrieron bajando un poco la cabeza.

Endo (acercándose y hablando alegremente): ¡Genda, que bueno que estas bien!

Genda: Gracias Endo, pero me gustaría saber quién le disparo a Matsuno.

Endo: Veras es que cuando Tobitaka fue a ayudar a Fuduo, yo fui por Matsuno, cuando estaba por atacarlo, vi que tenía una pistola consigo, cuando esquive las balas que me lanzo, cuando me escondí detrás de unos escombros escuche a Kidou decir mi nombre, cuando voltee un segundo la cabeza vi a Kidou, Sakuma y a Tsunami con pistolas, por lo cual decidí crear una distracción y distraer a Matsuno y cuando vieron la oportunidad, dispararon y le dieron a Matsuno.

Genda: Ahora entiendo todo, (con una sonrisa) muchas gracias Endo y aunque me cueste decirlo... a ustedes también (levanta la cabeza en dirección a Fuduo y Tobitaka)

Fuduo: Simplemente les ayudamos por que no quedaba de otra.

Tobitaka: Aun tenemos ciertos rencores.

Endo: Te refieres a lo de Mikury

Mikury (acercándose): Pues yo no opino lo mismo.

Tobitaka y Fuduo simplemente se quedaron incrédulos por la mención de Mikury.


	23. ¿¡Como puedes soportar esto?

Ambos chicos no podían creer el comentario de su amiga, al igual que Endo y Genda.

Fuduo (sorprendido): ¡¿Porque lo dices Mikury?! Quedaste ciega de un ojo por culpa de ellos (señala a Endo y a Genda)

Mikury (sonriendo algo nerviosa): Verán...es que... (Cambia a una expresión nostálgica) el ojo que tenía en el lado izquierdo... era falso y además de eso, lo odiaba.

Tobitaka: No te entiendo.

Mikury: Antes de viajar a Siria... mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y cuando desperté en el hospital... un doctor me dijo que mis padres por suerte tuvieron unas lesiones poco graves, ya que el camión golpeo la parte trasera del auto, pero mi caso fue diferente... pues mi ojo resulto ser muy afectado por el impacto causado por el camión, por suerte habían conseguido colocarme un ojo falso y detener el sangrado.

Tobitaka: ¿Y por qué lo odiabas tanto?

Mikury: Por que de niña sufrí muchas pesadillas, con las cuales venían dolores insoportables y con ellos gritaba tan fuerte que mis padres se preocupaban demasiado.

Fuduo: Ya veo.

Mikury: Por eso les he dicho que no me interesa el daño que le hicieron a mi ojo.

Endo: Eso lo deja más claro, ahora deberíamos ir-

Un gran estruendo por la espalda de los muchachos hizo que todos volteasen al igual que Kidou, Sakuma, Toko y Tsunami, quienes querían recoger el cadáver de Matsuno. Cuando todos voltearon hacia arriba se percataron de que se habría un vórtice color negro por este, del cual caía en dirección al suelo, una pequeña figura cubierta con una manta del mismo color que el vórtice.

Cuando la figura cayó por completo al suelo, el vórtice se cerró, nadie se movió en los siguientes segundos por el miedo de lo que llegaría a ser la "cosa" que cayó del cielo, hasta que Kidou reacciono y se fue corriendo a

Sakuma (tratando de para a Kidou): ¡Kidou espera!

Sakuma no le pudo detener y finalmente Kidou llego hasta el pequeño cuerpo tendido, se puso de rodillas frente a este y movió un poco la manta que le cubría, cuando hizo esto, puso una cara de alivio.

Kidou (abrazando a la persona): Que bueno que estas bien... Haruna.

* * *

**_En serio lo siento he hecho este capitulo muy corto, no por dejar el suspenso, sino por que estoy quedándome sin inspiración, se que volverá muy pronto... La verdad es que estoy con ideas para hacer otro fan fic sobre este mismo anime y he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho._**

**_Hasta_****_ la próxima y lamento que este capitulo haya sido así de corto y sin emoción._**

**_Sayonara _**


End file.
